A Serving Extra Large
by AmniIsRoving
Summary: Big Future Challenge: Harry's always been self-conscious, it's not hard not to be when you're so much taller than everyone else your age! But now he's a wizard, and a famous one on top of it? Didn't you have to be middle-age before having a life-crisis? Oh wait, it's puberty! Nevermind. Giant!Harry, Mentor-Snape
1. Chapter 1

Written for lastcrazyhorn's Big Future Challenge

Featuring: Giant!Harry, Snape-Harry mentorship

A/N: I'm always interested in new Harry versions, and I'm so happy for lastcrazyhorn to suggest an interest challenge. I just hope to do the topic justice. Let me know how I do with reviews please and if you have any questions! I'll try to check off most of lastcrazyhorn's items on the list, but it'll happen when it happens hopefully. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Do not own the characters, the world, or the writer, etc. I'm just doing the challenge. So it might not even be my idea. Who knows?

* * *

_**A Serving Extra Large**_

Chapter 1:

Harry scrunched down in the bathroom staring at the mirror, depressed. He'd grown. _Again._ "Damn," he muttered brushing at his fringe tiredly. His glasses were perched rather brokenly and the shirt that had once been too large, now comfortably fit him though it was rather stretched in the middle and a bit short, though the old pants of Uncle Vernon covered up the gap with a rather beaten belt of Dudley's. At six feet and eight inches Harry Potter, or as known at home, Boy or Freak, was exactly that, a freakishly tall almost eleven year old boy. He finished his day preparations as his aunt screeched for him.

"Boy!" He heard his aunt call from below made him curl even further in on himself. Over the past years his aunt had stopped chasing him with a frying pan, especially since he out grew her by several inches, but her verbal darts had just grown nastier. Shuffling out of the bathroom and down the stairs, he ducked under the doorway and dodged the kitchen's hanging light. She stood there and narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"Make breakfast, then take a plate outback before you do the lawn work," she barked waving a wooden spoon threateningly in front of his face.

"Yes ma'am," he said quietly. Hunching, he delicately opened the refrigerator door before pulling out the eggs, bacon, butter and vegetables. Quickly cutting and dicing with the large kitchen knife he prepared the frying pan. Hunching slightly over the stove top he added the bacon and quickly scrambled part of the eggs, while carefully preparing a pot for poached eggs and setting the tea kettle to heat after filling it. Setting the table he made sure to not break a glass by holding it too firmly. Placing an hand carved plate aside for his own breakfast, he moved on to pulling out the perfectly cooked bacon before saving the grease for the scrambled eggs after adding a touch of butter and olive oil. Soon he heard his aunt calling for Dudley, knowing he had only twenty minutes left he started on the poached eggs and hash. Heating another pan he added the prepared vegetables with the pre-cut and softened potatoes he prepped the night before. Soon the round bouncing ball of a boy came into the room. He sneered at his much larger, but thinner, cousin before plopping down in his seat. His mother, sniffed as she joined him, shoveling food onto his plate in large quantities. Harry set the orange juice, coffee and milk down before moving to leave out the kitchen door to eat outside as he had for the last five years.

"Freak!" He heard his uncle bark and he mentally sighed. Setting his plate down secretively on a bush he turned back and said politely, "Yes Uncle?"

"Fetch me the paper and mail!" His uncle barked, although he eyed his nephew carefully, he was a large man, but barely topped six foot, a full eight inches shorter than Harry, and his largess was from fat, not the wiry muscle Harry owned. Harry nodded and slipped around the kitchen, hunching under the doorway, and headed for the front door and mail slot. Picking up the mail he quickly organized it, frowned briefly at a thicker envelope made of some type of heavy parchment, but ignored the writing, and stacked it at the bottom before picking up the paper. He settled it all quietly at his uncle's elbow and left through the door once more.

Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his breakfast and sidled over to sit under the shade of the shed on the iron wrought bench beside the bushes he meticulous trimmed every Saturday. Eating his toast, a ration of two slice of bacon, hash, and scrambled eggs he drank down his milk before taking both items back to the house. Entering he settled the items into the sink before turning to clear the table as usual. He stopped dead when he saw his uncle's purple face. His cousin had already left and his aunt was looking over his uncle's shoulder dead white. Glancing at what his uncle held in his hands was some strange type of paper, it was thick and slightly curled, which reminded him of the envelope this morning. He shrugged mentally, before going on to do what he always did when something upset them, do his chores and keep quiet. Collecting the plates, silverware and dishes he turned and place them neatly by the seat before tossing out the extra food, ignoring the constant urge to eat more. He set the platters there next to the earlier dishes he cleared before taking a rag and dampening it slightly on one edge. Turning back he cleaned off the table, scrapping the excess sauce and food into his hand before neatly tossing it into the trash. He rinsed off the rag and turned back to the table. Finding it finally vacated he slide around it to do a better wiping. Hearing the fire crackling in the living room he cocked his head to the side in surprise but shrugged.

"Bonkers the lot of them," he muttered under his breath as he turned the water on and carefully washed everything before drying it and putting it away. Leaving the kitchen he went on with his chores. The day went on as it usually did in the summer, he weeded, mended the fence, washed his uncle's car, cleaned the gutters, scrubbed the windows, mowed the lawn where it had popped up, and any other chore outside that needed doing before entering inside after his 'family' left to vacuum, dust, and any other sort of thing. He had a sandwich of leftover meatloaf and lettuce from an old salad, washed down with some water. He cleaned the mess before starting dinner. Popping the ham into the oven he set the water to boiling before starting the potatoes that would be going with it and making the cake batter. Hearing the door open he listened to his aunt enter and head up to 'tidy herself before dinner', then Dudley who stomped up the stairs to play his games, and then his uncle who thudded into the living room. Going in there he placed his uncle's slippers next to his armchair as per usual and poured him a finger of his brandy before slipping back into the kitchen, no thanks given.

Dinner went per usual, he ate in his room, they in the kitchen at the table and he finished the dishes before going to his room. Eight o'clock came around and the lock on his door snicked locking him in til seven o'clock the next morning as. Absolutely nothing out of the ordinary, but that envelope.

The rest of the week, however, did not go as per accustomed. Which was exactly why he found himself cat napping a stroke to midnight on his birthday on the floor in a cabin, in the middle of storm, in the middle of the sea utterly bewildered.

Waking up as the light on Dudley's watch flashed signaling midnight, Harry smiled to himself. "Happy birthday to you Harry m'boy, you're eleven years old today. Hurray Hurray Hurray," he murmured. Curling up he listened to the thunder and how strange, he would have sworn the storm was tapering off when it's loud slamming echoes were getting louder. Wait, was that the door? Glancing at it he felt around for his glasses. Pulling them on he was able to focus on them as the heavy wooden door burst off it's hinges and his uncle and aunt finally clattered down the stairs. Dudley, rather in a piggish fashion, woke up squealing in fear as an enormous man, even taller than Harry, and even wider than Uncle Vernon stood there in the doorway with a wide cheerful grin.

"Why," he said staring at Harry in a friendly fashion, "'ou must be 'Arry!" Harry blinked rather dumbly at the large man and nodded.

"Er, yes, yes sir I'm Harry, how do you do?" He said to the large man who smiled genially at him.

"Who are you oaf!" Uncle Vernon barked pointing his recently acquired shotgun at the stranger.

"Me? Oh, why 'm Hagrid, nice ta meetcha and all dat." The large man, Hagrid said glancing at the man almost warily. "Now Muggle iffin you would jus' butt out fer a moment I'da like ta talk to 'Arry 'ere."

"Muggle?" I ask surprised, "what's a Muggle?" Hagrid just smiled at me.

"A non-magical folk," he said in a chipper, "someone who ain't a wizard like you and mes. A person who ain' got da ability to do magic!"

"Uhm... I can't do magic, Mr. Hagrid," Harry told him.

"Incompetent boy," he heard someone snap.

"Oops! Fergots you were der Pr'fessor Snape," Hagrid said moving farther in. A man taller than his uncle, but shorter than he glided into the room.

"You!" His aunt hissed.

"Tuney," the man smirked, "how unpleasant it is to see you."

"Yo-you freak! You stole my sister from me! You and that horrible horrible school!" Aunt Petunia hissed venomously. "Vernon shoot them! Make them leave this instant!"

"Right you lot, I'll give you to the count of three to get out or I'll shoot you." Uncle Vernon said gesturing wildly with his weapon. Hagrid scowled and Professor Snape sneered.

"We will not, so please be quiet," Professor Snape drawled pulling a thick vellum envelope out of his sleeve, "while I give Mr. Potter his letter." His uncle turned puce and his aunt deadly pale.

"No!" Aunt Petunia screeched launching herself off the stairs at him. The man simply whipped something else out of his sleeve and snapped, "Stupefy!" She froze collapsing onto the couch on top of her obese son.

"Interesting," Harry said mildly before glancing at the somberly dressed wizard, "it's nice to meet you Professor Snape. However, I don't quite understand what exactly is going on."

"Of course you do not, however I believe it will be rectified the moment you read your letter." Professor Snape sneered holding out the envelope.

"Thank you?" Harry said uncertainly as he carefully opened the envelope.

"Oh no you don't!" His uncle said swinging his gun around to point at Harry and the professor.

"Watch where yer pointin' tha' thing!" Hagrid said yanking it out of Uncle Vernon's hands. "Yer bound ter injur' yerself yer 're." Taking the gun in his hands he twisted like a pretzel before throwing it out the still open door. "Oops, I'd betta shut dat, lettin' in da damp I am." And lifting up the door he shut it.

"Thank you Hagrid," Harry said weakly before pulling out the strange parchment and unfolding the creases. Ignoring his uncle's screams, and his cousin blubbering Harry read the words.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find the enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry stared at the page, before promptly looking over the next page and then rereading both. He glanced up and blinked slowly.

"I see. I really am a wizard?" He glanced at the professor who rolled his eyes before nodding. "And I am required to go to school to learn to be a proper one," another nod. Harry nodded to himself. "How am I paying for it, how do I get there, do I have to have my aunt and uncle to agree to go there, and how do I get the necessary supplies?"

"Good questions," the professor said slightly startled, though there was a look of slight approval know in those dark eyes, "your tuition was paid by your parents."

"But my parents are dead." Harry said, "did they pay for it while I was still in their care?"

"Yes, your name has been on the list of attendees, as Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore like to gloat, since you were born. Your parents knew you would go and made the necessary monetary adjustments for it." Professor Snape said.

"Oh, how did they know? Did they get a letter as well telling them that I'd be a wizard?" Harry asked.

"They knew because they were a witch and wizard as well," the man said in an annoyed fashion.

"Oh, then how did they die in a car crash if they were a wizard and a witch," Harry asked him and his eyes narrow dangerously.

"What was did you say? You think your parents died in a _car crash_." He hissed. Hagrid who had been fishing for something in his pockets turned around and stared at them.

"Yer parents neva died in no car crash 'Arry!" Hagrid said startled, "they was killed in da war against da dark!" Snape, on the other hand, turned away from the boy and glared at his uncle.

"You told him his parents were killed in a car accident," the professor hissed. His uncle glanced helplessly at his wife and the man rounded on her. "Evvenerate!" He barked pointing his stick, maybe a wand?, at her. His aunt jerked away and started screaming. "Silence shrew!"

"Wha-wha-what happened?" She said weakly trying to hide Dudley behind her thin frame.

"You told the boy his parents died in a _car crash_?" The professor snarled.

"So?" She tried to say in a superior fashion, "it made more sense than saying some Dark Lord killed her in a war she never should have been a part in! Just because she was a freak doesn't mean she should ha-"

"She was not a freak. She was a witch! Something you were jealous of then later despised her for! She was a beautiful person something your horse like features would never deign to match! Was your pettiness why the boy does not know who he truly is Petunia Evens? Or was it the fact you could not stand the fact he had what you never would?" Petunia's face went through a series of emotions before landing and saying on bitterness.

"I hate him because he got her killed!" She finally cried. "If she never had him she would have never been hunted down by that nutter!"

"So blame the child, the victim, disgusting!" The man finally snarled. He rounded on Harry who was staring at them all blankly. "You, young man, are a wizard with a fantastical background. During the war, a very terrible man, the leader of those wreaking havoc on our society, a wizard by the name of Lord Voldermort, who we call He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, decided to target you, forcing your parents into hiding," Harry could feel the tears well up, "they were lucky for approximately a year before they were betrayed. On October 31st, 1981 your home was visited by the man and your parents murdered. When he turned his wand on you to kill you, something unthinkable happened."

"What?" Harry said wiping at his face. Hagrid moved over and offered him a large handkerchief which Harry took with a nod of thanks blowing his nose.

"You survived," the man said. "You survived what is called the Killing Curse. Something no one survived, that is, until you. Thanks to that you are exceedingly famous in our world."

"Why did I survive? How did I survive?" Harry asked.

"No one knows," Professor Snape stated softly. "Though the Headmaster proclaims that it's the love of your mother, I prefer to think it was her wisdom. She was an extraordinary witch and married to, though I find it hard to say, a powerful wizard. I have no doubt your parents were the reason you're alive to this day. So be thankful for that."

"I am." Harry said. The professor nodded and was silent for a moment.

"Now for your other questions," the professor said shaking off whatever had a hold of him, "for your third one, you do not need your aunt and uncle's permission. Your parents agreed when you were a babe, and even if they hadn't they would not be able to prevent you from going. As for your second and fourth, that will come in time. In fact, we shall be escorting you to get your supplies since it is obvious you are going."

"Now wait just a minute," Uncle Vernon tried to bluster. "You can't just take the boy!" The professor rounded on him and pointed the wand at the couple with the cowering boy behind them.

"I can, I shall, and I may. I suggest you get back to your cookie cutter house, and your pathetic little lives. We shall return the young Mr. Potter when it is convenient for us, and you shall do your best to be proper people who can adequately care for a child, although the state your own is in is a clear sign that you lack the ability. None the less, if the child looks any worse to wear when I come to fetch him at nine o'clock September 1st, I suggest you expect the worse, because I will do my very, exemplary best." After the Dursley's nodded, he replaced his wand from where it came from and nodded, "come Mr. Potter. We best be on our way."

"Yes Professor, sir," Harry said.

"Take my arm, you too Hagrid," Professor Snape said. Harry took his arm almost shyly and Hagrid gripped the other man's shoulder. "Now this will be a bit strange, but you must not let go." Harry cocked an eyebrow at that and nearly did let go when he felt a sudden jerk. Clenching his eyes shut he felt his feet leave the ground for a brief moment before reconnecting. He let go and took a deep breath before letting it out in a hiss. Squinting his eyes he saw they were in a rather plain and dingy pub.

"Whe-where are we Professor?" Harry asked dazed.

"The Leaky Cauldron. We'll be picking up your school supplies in the morning." The man stated. "Tom," he said to the bartender, "three rooms if you please, with beds that fit all of us. Charge it to Dumbledore, he said he would expect you to give him a reasonable price."

"Of course Professor, here's yous goes, number twelve for you, number fifteen for your guest, and number thirty nine for Hagrid. The bed'll stretch extra iffin you needs it to."

"Thank you Tom," the professor said followed by a soft thanks from Harry and a chipper, if rock sounding, one from Hagrid. The gaunt and darkly dressed man led them up the stairs. Hagrid stumped along further after Harry was deposited in front of his room with his key. "In you go Mr. Potter, I expect you to be up bright and early. If you are not up when I knock I will be most displeased. Do you need anything to sleep in?"

"No sir, I'll be alright. I'll see you in the morning, bright and early. I'm used to waking up at seven, so I doubt I'll be troubling you too much I hope." Harry said earnestly earning a nod. He entered his room and smiled at the bed. It was long and narrow much like him and there was a single table next to it with an unlit candle and a match box with the grimy words 'Leaky Cauldron' emblazoned on it. Taking off his sweater, jeans and shoes, he folded them and set them on the end of his bed before sliding under the worn, but warm quilt. Setting his glasses to the side he fell asleep wondering at this sudden climax of strange and wonderful events.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woot! Skipping calc to write fanfiction. I'm amazing like this no?

Disclaimer: My Harry has a big heart and is super tall, JKR has a Harry with amazing bravery and if the movies are anything to go by is slightly short. I think ours I'll be slightly different. *sparkly eyes* I borrowed from the first book, and you all should recognize it! Mostly at least.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Harry woke up at seven and quickly got dressed before opening his door and peaking out. The corridor didn't look much different from last night, still grimy, still dingy, and still very dark. To his comfort and surprise door number twelve open and his professor stepped out glancing at his own door. He smiled nervously and exited pocketing the key to his room.

"Good morning, sir," he said politely approaching the man earning a stiff necked nod.

"It is good that you are prompt and an early riser Mr. Potter," the man said coolly and Harry merely smiled, not bothered by how distant the man seemed. He understood teachers had to keep their authority and Harry wasn't one to challenge it, he figured if you wanted to keep twenty-odd students in line one had to have authority. "Now I believe it's time for breakfast, Hagrid will meet us I believe once he is awake."

"Of course sir," Harry said following the man down the stairs.

"Morning sirs," the bartender from last night said happily and Harry wondered when the man slept.

"Good morning," Harry said shrugging off the question mentally.

"Good morning Tom, I believe we need three full Englishes, two for Mr. Potter, and one for me. Plus a pot of tea and a pot of coffee if you can." Harry's professor said sitting down. The bartender blinked then turned to stare at Harry.

"Blimey, yo-you're Harry Potter?" The man said bending over the counter to eye him closely.

"Erhm, yes, I'm Harry," Harry said quietly seating himself across from his teacher leaving plenty of room for Hagrid for when he joined them. The man suddenly ran over and offered a hand. Harry studied it before shaking it gingerly. After a few minutes the man finally let go and headed back to his bar.

"Harry Potter," the man called over his shoulder. "I'll be right back with your breakfasts! It'll be an honor Mr. Potter, it's just an honor servin' you, havin' you stay here! Blimey I'll have ta mark ya room as the actual room Harry Potter slept in. Bloody hell." Harry stared after the man for a minute before looking at his professor questioningly.

"I believe I mentioned your fame last night Mr. Potter," he said simply. Severus hid a smile at the look of horror and distaste crossed the boy's features. It was strange to see such a youthful boyishly soft face on someone who was even taller than him. Of course the horrible glasses didn't help. It made him look disarmingly safe. A mental note to have Madam Pompfrey check out the boy's eyes as well as his nutrition when he arrived at Hogwarts was filed away. If the boy needed glasses that badly they'd get him a pair that wasn't held together by bits of tape and actually looked half decent.

"That was a might peculiar though still, will there be more like that?" Harry asked avoiding touching the table with his hands. It looked as though it had dried... Multiple dried somethings on it. In fact he rather hoped he wouldn't have to eat here again. Thirty minutes later there was a pot of tea and a pot of coffee between the two of them and Hagrid had finally came down the stairs. He plunked himself down in a chair which groaned.

"G'mornin'" he said cheerfully to Tom who came out with two platters plopped down in front of Harry and Professor Snape.

"Hullo Hagrid, good morn to yous, what'll ya be havin'?" Tom asked.

"Four of what they be havin' iffin you don' minds none Tom, and an extra plate of that hash with sausage in it." Hagrid answered, Tom smiled and nodded.

"The usual it be then, shoulda known. Be back with that second English for ya Mr. Potter, gimme just a moment," Tom said.

"Thank you Tom," Harry answered as he dug into his breakfast, cutting his sausage. It took Harry a good hour and a half to finish. Professor Snape simply read a paper while waiting for them to finish since Hagrid had ordered another plate and some pancakes after finishing his fourth plate and Harry wasn't used to such a large, but necessary, amount of food and ate slowly savoring it. Severus glanced over his paper just as Harry put down his fork and finished his tea.

"Done?" Harry nodded. "Good, what of you Hagrid? Are you finished and fine with leaving now?" The man queried.

"I'm done Pr'fessor, I'm ready and willin' righ' this moment." Hagrid said after wiping his mouth.

"Good." The shorter man said with a satisfied nod as he placed a few strange coins down on the table before rising. "Then, Mr. Potter," Snape said, "I believe it's time we got your supplies. You have your letter I trust?" Harry nodded. "Good." The other two rose momentarily afterward. He beckoned to them and they followed him to the back of the pub. The darkly robbed man stopped before an arched filled brick wall. Pulling out his long stick. _Wand_, Harry thought. He taped a certain brick in a precise manner three times. The red bricks neatly receded, folding in on themselves widening and opening a space we could easily step through. Wide eyed he stared at sudden glistening shop street filled with the morning bustle of strangely dressed people in bright robes and peculiar hats. Hagrid chuckled at the young boy's astonishment and even Professor Snape gave an amused smirk.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter," the professor said softly, "to Diagon Alley." Harry smiled at them both. Hagrid went first parting the crowd with his bulk. Harry glanced around at the different shops.

"Where are we going first sirs?" Harry asked politely, curiously.

"To the bank, Gringotts, you need money Mr. Potter, to buy all the items you require. So we'll head to your vault while Hagrid takes care of some Hogwarts' business. I will be helping you with the general supplies today, and Hagrid will help you sort out the more difficult items, like your wardrobe." Snape answered in a tidy fashion.

"Oh, okay," Harry answered. He paused to mule things over, "Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" The man replied.

"Is there anything specific I should know about the bank, it's managers or Hogwarts itself? I'm sure there's books but..."

"Ah, yes, books are an excellent source of information, however they can be out of date, biased or leave questions that haven't been answered to their full potential in a personal opinion. For the bank and it's managers. Well, it is run by a race called goblins and I warn you, do not every try to swindle them. They are masters at handling wealth and were originally a warring race. However, due to a series of treaties with the wizards they are no long at odds with us, mostly. The bank itself is considered impenetrable, and no one has been able to stage a theft from it in the recourse of it's history."

"That's pretty impressive," Harry said thinking it over. It sounded a lot safer than the ones back in the Muggle or mundane world he was calling it.

"Indeed, now moving onto Hogwarts," the man continued, "Hogwarts is a school founded in 856 CE by four of the most powerful and influential wizards and witches of their time; Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor. The school is thus divided into four houses named after each founder and is considered the epitome of that founder's set of values; loyalty, wisdom, bravery and cunning. During your first day there you will be sorted into the one you would serve best in and then spend the next seven years of your education there." He finished.

"Oh, okay," Harry said, "I guess I'll worry about that when it happens. There's no wrong place to end up in, since it's all dependent on your personality and traits, so making friends and acquaintances must go well."

"Indeed," the man said once more as a towering white marble building appeared. On a plague outside of it stated in plain unforgiving terms the following in gold:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_  
_For those who take, but do not earn,_  
_Must pay most dearly in their turn._  
_So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_A treasure that was never yours,_  
_Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_Of finding more than treasure there._

They strode in and stopped in front of a podium with a short wrinkled figure standing rigidly on a stool behind it. It was tall, however the obviously male's head topped off at his collar bone.

"G'day to you sir!" Hagrid said cheerfully.

"Mr. Hagid, Professor Snape, how can we at Gringotts assist you this fine day," the goblin said in a rather smarmy manner.

"The boy and I are here to retrieve the necessary funds to pay for his first year of school supplies. His vault was, I believe, number 687 to be exact, Mr. Potter's vault," Professor Snape said shortly, placing a golden key on the counter. "Hagrid has some work for the school concerning a package."

"Er, yes, Pr'Fessor Dumbledore said vault number 713." Hagrid said quickly showing him another key. "I was to be emptying it fer him." The goblin checked the keys over the nodded before handing them back.

"Ah, then I will get you two separate carts," the Goblin snapped, "Griphook! Cribclaw!" Two rather squat goblins waddled out of nowhere and stood there at attention. "Griphook take Mr. Hagrid to vault number 713, Cribclaw you will be responsible for taking these wizards to 687. Good day to you Mr. Potter, Mr. Hagrid, Professor Snape." The goblin's attention was already away towards the next person coming up behind them.

"Come," one of them barked. He was a rather foul-tempered looking one, much older than the other who eyed them in mild interest. "You're with me Mr. Hagrid." Hagrid trotted after the scurrying growling goblin. The younger one silently and semi-cordially led Harry and Professor Snape after them. They approached a cart and the professor pressed something into Harry's hand.

"Take that before you get on," he ordered. Glancing at the slender tiny vial Harry frowned in question. "It's an anti-nausea potion, it'll prevent you from regurgitating your breakfast. These carts are exceedingly fast, and not the smoothest of rides. With your heritage and height it will be unpleasant to say the least for you." Harry nodded uncorked and knocked it back without allowing it to touch his tongue. Medicine, on the rare occasions he had it, always tasted nasty so it was best to get it out of the way. Blinking owlishly he felt his body tingle a bit then nodded and sat down in the back of the cart. His professor followed a moment after taking a seat in the front next to the goblin.

"Keep your hands inside and you'll keep them," the goblin said shortly before shoving down a lever. The ride was horrible the second it started. Harry felt as though someone cut his stomach out of his body and decided to make it into a kite and fly it during a hurricane. Immediately grateful for the potion Harry clenched his eyes shut. There was a sudden jerk and he clenched his hand on the bar in front of him. "Vault 687," the goblin Cribclaw barked. "Your key." The professor handed it over while Harry shakily got out of the cart. He bent over for a bit letting his body resettle and straightened just in time to watch the goblin unlock the door and for it to swing open.

"Oh my," he said faintly. In the room there were stacks upon stacks of gold, silver and bronze coins. Gulping he asked the professor, "this is all mine?" A look of amusement flashed through the dour man's obsidian eyes.

"No, Mr. Potter, this is a small fraction of what is all yours. This," he waved a hand, "is your trust fund for the next seven years. Your parents, well to be specific, your father came from a long line of wizards and actually held a lordship. Do not worry about the other vaults and that for now though, it'll apply when you turn seventeen. Your mother was the adopted daughter of you maternal grandparents and a half-giantess who specialized in charm work in metal objects and healing which earned her a pretty knut. A wonderful woman in all." His eyes stared off for a bit. "You probably do not know this, but you have her eyes. Though that unruly mop is your father all over. The eyesight as well probably." Harry nodded numbly soaking in the information.

"Wait, what?" He suddenly said catching onto the half-giantess mention, "I'm part giant? I'm a quarter giant?"

"Yes and no, creature blood manifests rather strangely. While your mother was of average height, she had several of their traits. A fiery temper, and an uncanny ability of being able to eat almost raw meat. She had a particular liking of rabbit and deer. She was always sucking blood pops as well." Seeing the confused look, "a type of lollipop the flavor of blood, quite popular with vampires and those of certain creature descents. Any way, it is my belief you inherited the more physical side of their nature. I'm sure after a few years you'll be much taller and much more heavily muscled."

"Oh," Harry said rather dumbly. "I guess it's a good thing I didn't get my parent's tempers. It wouldn't be good to be this big and have a short temper. That might hurt someone."

"Quite perceptive Mr. Potter, now I suggest you fill this bag with a few stacks of galleons." The teacher said handing over a small velvet pouch.

"Galleons sir?" Harry asked confused.

"Ah yes, I forgot you are not familiar with the monetary system. Galleons are the gold coins, sickles the silver, and the bronze is a coin called the knut." The teacher informed him.

"Are you sure I'll be able to fit enough in this bag sir? It looks awfully small..." Harry queried.

"Do not worry Mr. Potter, that bag has three charms on it, one is to prevent it's theft or it's contents theft, once you fill it no one but you will be able to remove anything from it. The second charm is called an expansion charm which allows it to hold much more than it appears to. The final is called a feather-weight charm which makes it light as a feather no matter how heavy it is supposed to be. Now fill it, we have to get a number of things and do not want to leave Hagrid waiting, kicking up his heels upstairs. It isn't polite." The Professor stated. Harry nodded before moving in crouching carefully and filling the bag with two of the shorter stacks of about a hundred sickles each before adding another three large stacks of galleons containing about two hundred in each, then four stacks of fifty knuts. The professor looked rather bemused. It was a rather strange amount of coin. In fact is was probably enough to pay for half his tuition.

"And why do you need so much Mr. Potter?" He asked when the boy returned to the cart eying it warily and unhappily.

"Because sir, I figured I'd buy some other necessities, like a wardrobe in the mundane world after switching some of this over to pounds and maybe a few extra books and such. I also would like to have some of the money for a rain day fund at school. I'm sure if I need something it would do to have money on hand. It doesn't do me any good to have it all hidden away here when I need it. Plus I don't know how much I'll need. I'm larger than an average wizard after all, who's to say it won't cost more for whatever I need?" Harry answered honestly before they sped off his eyes already clenched shut. They stopped suddenly at the top.

"That is a sensible thing Mr. Potter, if you head over to that teller he'll get what you require done. I suggest you do so quickly while we wait on Hagrid," The professor said once they got out and caught their breath. Harry nodded in thanks and understanding before bustling over to the counter.

Severus watched the unbelievably tall boy. Already towering over him, the boy was unfailingly polite and had a quick mind. He moved carefully, but gracefully, and had his mother's eyes. He also looked only slightly like his father. James Potter and his wife had both been of slightly above average height. Both topping out at around five-ten and five-eight respectively. Hagrid clumped up and he glanced at the half-giant.

"He's a good lad, idin't he Pr'fessor?" Hagrid said as the boy set down a series of gold coins. They both chuckled when they saw his jerk of surprise when handed a series of thick stacks of pounds. He glanced at it shoved most of them in a pouch opened one stack folded a respectable amount and stuffed it in his pocket before placing the rest in the bag. He wandered over after thanking the man and said cheerfully, "I finished. Are we good to go?"

"Of course," Professor Snape said.

"Yep, so where to 'irst 'ey Pr'fessor?" Hagrid said giving the boy a clap on the shoulder.

"I believe getting Mr. Potter's wand would be a good choice." The man said checking his watch. "Then we'll get his books and other items. We still have to get his robes and that shop doesn't open til eleven and it's only ten-fourteen as of right now."

"O' course, o' course. Getting' yer wand is da best part of da trip!" Hagrid said warmly. "To Ollivander's! 'Course I'll, er, be awaitin' fer yers outsides, mayhap go o'er to the owl store or familiar shop. See iffin' theys have anythin' of interest."

"Animals are nice," Harry said simply following the pair. Hagrid once more cut a wide path and soon they were standing outside a wood paneled building. The store was brightly lit and after a cheery "I'lls be backs when yous be ready to get them robes," from Hagrid the leftovers entered.

"Good morning," came a friendly voice. "Ah Professor Snape, your wand is still working for you?"

"Of course, Ollivander, I would expect nothing less from the wand that chose me." The man said with a faint smile. The elderly figure came in and glanced at Harry.

"Ah, young Harry Potter, I remember your parents. Your mother was a lovely woman and your father a right trickster. Sold them both their wands, though I only made your father's. Mahogany and good for transfiguration while your mother's excelled in charms. Let's see what yours will be shall we?" Ollivander said softly. A tape measure came whizzing out of nowhere, zipping to and fro around the large boy measuring everything. The elderly wandmaker made a humming sound before retreating back into his rows of wands. He pulled a number of long boxes out of the back and came forward once more.

"Here try this. Hawthorne, fourteen inches, with hair from a perfectly lovely abraxon." Harry gripped it, "well, give it a wave." Harry did, nothing. "No then... how about..." This continued on for the next twenty-odd wands. The man huffed.

"I'm sorry sir," Harry apologized after handing over a holly and phoenix wand that had been shorter than the other's he'd tried yet, about ten inches. The man had been certain to work.

"No worries lad, it means I'll have to get rather exotic now. Don't fret, leave it to Ollivander," the man said distractedly wandering back into the rows again. Finally he returned with a white box, which Harry blinked at in surprise. All of the other boxes had been black or a very dark brown.

"Sir?" Harry asked uncertainly as the wandmaker approached.

"This, Mr. Potter, is one of my newest and best experimental wands. I used a less traditional wood, and two cores, not one. It is plum wood with a circular inlay of ebony just above where the hand should grip. It's sixteen inches exactly and thicker than I usually make, with a core of hippogriff feather that's been soaked in phoenix tears undiluted. Try it." He pulled the slim wand out and offered it. Harry wrapped his hand around the slightly knotted wood end that tapered out into a slender delicate point. He felt an instant attachment and giving it an almost ecstatic swirl he lifted it and a glow of bright light and sparks followed the motion. It light up the store and Harry grinned widely. The wandmaker clapped his hands happily.

"Good good! I should have known! Plum wood specializes in enhancing skill, overcoming barriers, and evokes toughness and persistence! Ebony for power as you can guess and fights off evil. Hippogriff's are known for their honor and integrity while phoenix tears are a perfect pair for the healing qualities the wood enables! A powerful wand, strong and subtle. It'll be as patient as you are Mr. Potter, and won't bend or weaken! My, you must be quite the artist to have such a powerful affinity to that plum wood." The man said delighted. Harry blushed.

"I-I like carving and drawing." The boy said awkwardly. "It's nice to work purely with your hands. Like working in the garden. It's always interesting trying new things with wood and reading up on it." The wandmaker grinned.

"Splendid Mr. Potter, just splendid, why I have a few things else to give you then... Wait just a minute," the man hurried away and Harry watched after him before glancing at his teacher.

"That was... Unusual?" He said and the professor smirked.

"It would appear that your celebrity, Mr. Potter, is the least of you, not the definition of you." He said.

"I wonder what else he has for me?" Harry pondered.

"Hmm, I've not an idea." The professor responded as the man returned.

"Here!" He plopped a thick tome in Harry's free hand, he hadn't let go of his new wand in the slightest. "This a tome of the different qualities and properties of wood and other materials." He plopped another book in his hands, "And this is a tome on the different cores and items used to make magical foci such as wands. It's a mixture of wandlore and history of several different magical items that are similar." He finally plopped a small bag on top of the books. "Finally that bag contains some extra wood I had that was laying around in my workshop. Just odds and ends so don't give me that look! The books and the wood are free for you Mr. Potter. But I do request that you write to me! I expect great things from you and want to hear all about it! Plus it's not often I meet another who is so into crafts! It'd be nice to talk about the different varnishes one can use and stains." Harry's eyes lit up at that.

"Have you tried dying with cherry juice before? It's surprisingly pleasant and if done correctly leaves a wonderful scent." Harry said happily. The professor covered his mouth and hid his humor.

"Ah! No but I'm sure it'll be interesting to try doing some infusions of wood! Why Mr. Potter I do believe you gave me my next idea for a wand! Hasn't happened in years. Now, your wand is twelve galleons, eight sickles and three knuts. Would you like anything else?"

"Uhm.." Harry trailed off glancing at his professor for help.

"He'll want a wand maintenance kit, Ollivander, and a wand holster. Wouldn't do for him to put that in his pocket and blow off part of his lower body now would it?" The man said amused. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Ah yes, what would you like the holster in? Dragon hide or perhaps shrake?"

"Dragon hide would be best," the professor responds.

"Ah then, I have a nice piece made from an Antipodean Opaleye, give me a moment and I'll be back." He bustled off and Harry carefully set his wand back in it's box making sure to keep it far away from the discard pile. Severus watched as the boy opened the pouch slightly and a look of delight crossed his face as he studied the different woods that were in there, pulling a few out to check the grain and weight it seemed. Ollivander returned with a pearly white holster in his hand and a wooden case with leather handles in his other.

"Here you are Mr. Potter," the man said handing it over. Harry took it and then carefully shifted around to move his wand from it's box to it's new holder after attaching the holster to his arm. "It's enchanted so no one may summon your wand but you Mr. Potter, and to be seamless under your clothing. It'll also prevent any type of damage to the wand while in it and can be closed when it's off your body so the wand cannot be removed from the holster with the exception, of course, of you. This hide was freely given, one of the few instances where a dragon allowed part of it's shed hide to be handled and I was lucky to be there to receive some. That'll teach people not to visit dragon reserves on vacation. With the holster, wand and maintenance kit your total goes up to twenty-five galleons, ten sickles and eight knuts Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Ollivander, and please call me Harry," Harry said handing the money over. Severus shrunk anything and Harry placed it in his pocket. "Good bye Ollivander I'll write soon!" Ollivander waved at them merrily as they left. Hagrid was standing outside a shop a few stores down holding what appeared to be a cage.

"Hello Hagrid," the boy said in greeting checking out the cage curiously. In it was a gorgeous white owl flecked with black spots.

"Hullo again Harry!" Hagrid said offering the bird to him. Harry blinked and looked up at the man.

"You want me to carry it for you?" He asked and the man laughed.

"No, this 'ere is a present to you! Happy Birthday Harry!" Hagrid said and the professor covered his eyes due to exasperation with himself.

"Indeed, my apologies Mr. Potter I forgot. Happy Birthday to you." Snape said. Harry nodded and took the owl's cage with a soft smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much. Does the owl have a name?" He said glancing up after brushing her head gently with a long slender finger.

"Nope, I sure you'll give her a beautiful one when the time comes Harry." Hagrid said giving the boy another pat.

"Okay," Harry said mildly, "onto robes was it?"

"Ah yes! Madam Malkins usually handles Hogwarts' students, but since you're part giant and growing rather quickly," the Professor said, "Hagrid has arranged for you to go to a different shop. This way." They passed Malkins and the Quidditch shop crowded by students whimpering over brooms. They turned left down a less busy street before stopping at a shop named simply 'Big and Strong.' There was a faint bell sound and Hagrid fit in the store quite easily with plenty of room for the other two. A man close to Harry's height, maybe even a bit taller came out of the back carrying black cloth, a pencil stuck behind one ear and tailor's chalk dotting his own clothing.

"Hello!" He said warmly, "why if it isn't my favorite Hogwarts people. I guess this young man is Mr. Potter? Fascinating. The Boy Who Lived, in my shop. Just fascinating. Come come lad, I'll have to measure you. Into the mirrored room you." The man ushered him in mentioning his name to be Jerrod with a J not a G. Two hours later Harry left with three lighter weight school robes, three winter school robes, a cloak of the summer and spring time and one for winter, a fur lined pair of gloves and two sets of boots. All with growth charms that would expand for a year, anti-fire and stain, as well as warmth built into the colder weather clothes and cooling charms for the warmer weather. They went through the bookstore and the stationary store quickly, items added and suggested by the Potion Master or Hagrid. A few were even chosen by Harry, things that caught his eye. However when they entered the Apothecary that's when the list was thrown out completely and Professor Snape was left behind for the Potion Master instead. Harry trailed after the man as he was handled bottle after box of items. All were neatly labeled and was curious as to what they would be used for and their properties. He was even more appreciative of the two books the Professor had grabbed for him since they explained in minute detail the different prep methods and why they were done that way, and what each item was and when it was best used, gathered, and how to properly handle it.

"Here Mr. Potter," the man said handing Harry another bottle, "we'll get that kit made yet," he muttered. "It is better to chose your own ingredients. While you are too inexperienced to know what is what yet, and which you would be best, we'll get you up to speed eventually." Harry lugged the basket carefully around the different shelves and cases. They stopped at the cauldrons and there was an audible sniff of contempt.

"Sir?" Harry asked looking at him.

"It's nothing Mr. Potter, I just despise the cauldron they suggest, so you'll be getting this one instead. Really, if they would just take my recommendation... There truly would be less strain on the budget..." He went on to mutter about exploding and melting cauldrons under his breath and Harry stifled a laugh. "We'll get you a proper case next, initials on the latch to properly identify it, and stirrers! Also a scale that actually works..." They left an hour later headed towards the trunk shop and then to a late lunch/early dinner meal.

The day ended after Harry bought a rather splendid trunk with multiple compartment and a number of expansion and shrinking charms. He could speak a single word and it would shrink or grow depending on what he needed. There was six compartments, one contained a full wardrobe, another served as a vault for his prized possessions and money, one would hold his books since it had a library function, another would serve if he ever got a broom (since you could actually fly on one) and sports equipment, the next held all his potion supplies that weren't in his case under stasis to keep them fresh and the final served to be an organizer for all parchment, quills and other odds and ends acting as a filing cabinet and storeroom. It was covered in black dragon leather from a Hebridian Black and had his initials in stamped gold on the lock which would only open if a correct series of spots were pressed and a password said with Harry's wand tip placed in a small hole. The wide array of protective spells covered tampering, prying, and privacy. Each compartment was also protected and no one could open more than one at a time and only after the other was fully shut.

All in all, it was a damn nice trunk. Hagrid left after they'd eaten, a promise to see Harry at the school since he was in charge of the grounds as well as escorting the first years to and from the train. Harry had been rather startled by the ticket. The idea of walking through a wall was also less than pleasant and he was glad that his professor would be escorting him. It meant that there would be little chance of missing the ride or not getting through.

Sitting up in his room in Privet Drive he stared at his trunk shoved against the wall, his room clear of the debris of Dudley's broken toys, and the furniture transfigured and repaired with a contempt filled wave of a wand from Professor Snape. He fingered his wand, and stretched out on the bed that now was firm and long enough for his entire lanky frame with an extra foot for when he grew. Glancing at the digital clock sitting shiny and brand-new looking next to him on a shined up night table he closed his eyes as it clicked to ten o'clock at night a small promise and budding hope for better and newer things to come.

* * *

Hahaha... For all of you who read my other works I have like... three other chapters semi-completed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter Threee! Whoop whoop whoop! And I'm severely lacking sleep. So if I sound crazy in this... Well, I'm tired!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, and I'm not British.

* * *

Chpater 3:

It was September 1st. And Harry sat outside on the stoop his trunk packed and shrunk deep in his pocket. Smiling to himself he mused over how the past month had been better than any he had in the last ten years. His cousin had attempted a few times during the first week after his birthday to tease him, however Aunt Petunia had decided quickly to send him off to some over done summer camp til he went to school to prevent any 'unfortunate mishaps'. She on her own didn't say or do much with him except for a few short words about eat this when she shoved a plate of food into his hand during the meal times. The last Dursley, Uncle Vernon, avoided him like the plague. Thinking on how peaceful it had been made him grin.

Dressed in a pair of new black slacks, a collared white button down long sleeved shirt and a dark gray sweater Harry smiled brightly when he heard the telltale pop of apparation. Standing he shook out the kinks that formed after sitting there for half an hour. At the end of the walkway, standing on the sidewalk was Professor Snape. He hurried over, and nearly hopped over the fence in his excitement to greet his professor. He was finally leaving Privet Drive, even if it was only a short durations and his aunt's family had gotten slightly better!

"Hello Mr. Potter," Professor Snape said, dressed in his usual black robes. "I see you're prepared to leave. How has the last month been for you?"

"Fine sir, my family has taken it on themselves to avoid me. It's rather pleasant." Harry responded. "I suspect they'll need to be warned off again next year, but that's ten months away so I'll be fine."

"Indeed, well I see you're prepared to go. Where's your owl?" Snape asked as he offered the boy his arm. Harry gripped it calmly.

"I read that owls generally dislike traveling via apparation or port key so I sent her ahead to school. I figured that it be better for her to go ahead an miss getting stuck in a cage for hours." Harry answered.

"A well reasoned thought." Snape said with approval. "Now hold tightly, we're leaving," Snape ordered. Feeling the compression hit him he clenched his fingers carefully making sure not to let go or injure his professor. Another pop told him they'd arrived. Opening his eyes he glanced around curiously as noise assaulted his ears. They were standing on a train platform next a massive fire engine red train with black detailing. Above them was a sign neatly labeled as 9 and three quarters.

"We didn't even have to go through the bloody wall," he said amazed earning a low chuckle from the Potion Professor.

"True Mr. Potter, now, I suggest you get on with your morning and find a compartment. I will see you at school. Have a good train ride." Snape said pushing him gently towards the doorway.

"Thanks sir, I'll see you later!" Harry called slipping through the crowd ignoring the wide eyed looks of the crowd. He stooped slightly upon entering offered the ticket master his ticket and quickly headed towards the back of the train to find a compartment. There was a simple four-seat one halfway along that looked suitable and he went in ducking under the doorway to avoid running into it. He pulled his trunk out, enlarged it, opened it and the library compartment before pulling out his potion textbooks. He then closed the trunk and put it above before settling in a window seat. Half an hour passed and the door opened suddenly.

"Oh, hello," a soft voice said nervously. He glanced up and saw a pair of girls standing there awkwardly. They appeared to be his own age and he smiled at them.

"Hello, first years?" He asked.

"Er, yes, we're first years. Are you okay with us joining you?" The blond asked shyly. The red head stood slightly behind her blushing.

"I don't mind, I'm a first year as well, it'd be nice to meet and get to know a few of my year mates," Harry said motioning them in.

"You're a first year?" The red head asked, "you don't look it..."

"It's because I'm part Giant, I'm much taller than people our own age, but I'm eleven, I promise." He said wryly, "do you need a hand with your trunks?" They both nodded and he dragged them in before putting them above as well.

"Thank you," the blond said, "I'm Hannah Abbot and this is my best friend Susan Bones."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said with smile offering his hand, "I'm Harry."

"Hi Harry," Susan said softly. The girls sat down and Harry returned to his spot.

"What were you reading?" Hannah asked, the more outspoken of the two after seeing the tall boy place an open book in his lap.

"The first few chapters of the potion textbook," he answered.

"Oh? Why?" Susan said.

"The professor for that class is very exacting. He helped me get my school supplies since my family didn't want to take me. He's a rather tough teacher I expect and I feel like I should do my very best for him since he was so helpful when I went and would expect nothing less than dedication. Plus it's a pretty interesting and diverse subject." Harry answered marking his page and spot before closing the book.

"Oh? What do you think about the other classes?" Hannah asked curiously.

"Transfiguration and Charms are both heavy on wand technique and pronunciation, however if you practice enough you'll be able to get it and the theory is fairly straightforward. Herbology looks like fun and is hands on, like Astronomy even if it's late at night. Defense and History look to be heavily textbook based. I am a bit nervous about flying though. I dislike the idea of being on such a small broomstick. Especially since I have no experience with heights at all. The ground makes more sense, though all wizarding travel seems rather... uncomfortable at times. At least apparation and the goblin carts were." The girls giggled at that.

"I'm a little nervous about Potions, there's rumors the professor is very nasty." Susan said.

"Professor Snape is... Strict. Like I said he took me to get my supplies. I asked him plenty of questions about school, and about his class. He's very knowledgeable discussed the dangers of potions and I have to agree. I don't want to be around an exploding cauldron or one that emits poisonous gas because some idiot didn't follow directions or study ahead." Harry said honestly. "If he's nasty or short tempered I don't blame him. You're not likely to kill someone in charms, or transfiguration. It's a very dangerous subject if you act like an idiot."

"I can understand that," Hannah said nodding sagely. "I would haunt the dummy who got me killed. I think I'll study ahead like you suggest Harry. You have to work hard to get good grades after all."

"If we end up in the same house do you, I mean, would you want to study together Harry?" Susan asked.

"Sure, I'd love to. Of course we can do it without being in the same house. It'd be nice to get to know you girls better. I don't care what house I end up in, I'm here to make friends and learn." Harry said warmly. Shutting his book he sat back and they started chatting. An hour passed and a boy opened the door timidly. He turn a bright red when they turned and glanced at him.

"S-sorry, I-I'll leave." He stuttered out.

"Why?" Harry asked. "I don't mind if you join us, do you two mind?" The girls shook their heads and smiled at the boy. "Come in, we have another seat if you're interested."

"O-oh, alright, thank you." The boy said dragging in his trunk.

"Let me put that up for you, I can reach it easier," Harry said taking the trunk and wrestling it up with the others, there wasn't a lot of room left so he had to fight it a touch. The boy took the free seat and Harry plopped back down in his after shutting the compartment door.

"So, I'm Hannah, this is Susan, and the boy who just put your trunk away for you is Harry." Hannah said exuberantly. "We're all first years, even though Harry's so tall. He says it's because he's part Giant."

"Oh, I'm Neville Longbottom, it's nice to meet you all." A loud croak emitted from his pocket, prompting Neville to pull out a rather large toad. "And this Trevor my familiar."

"Cool," Harry said, "I forgot you could have a toad as a familiar. I have an owl named Hedwig, but I sent her ahead to school so she wouldn't be stuck in her cage or have to apparate to the station."

"That's a nice idea." Neville said. "Are you scared about being sorted? I overheard someone say we had to face down a troll as a test."

"That sounds scary," Susan said paling.

"Sounds like scare tactics by a bunch of dumb older students," Harry said honestly. "I read ahead a bit and it said trolls are difficult for a fully grown and trained wizard to combat, there's no way they'd make us all face one. I mean, that'd mean one each at least and that'd be impossible for us or them to control! If anything there'll be some magical artifact to sort us."

"Wow, Harry, you do read a lot. I wonder if you'll end up in Ravenclaw? You sound like you might." Susan said brightly smiling at him.

"I don't know about that, I'm not against or inclined towards any one house," Harry answered, "like I said earlier I'll be happy wherever. I'm going to school to make friends and learn, not get into fights because of the house I'm in, that'd be stupid."

"I have to end up in Gryffindor," Neville said glumly.

"What?" Hannah exclaimed, "Why?"

"My gran said that's where my parents went so that's where I'll go. If I don't she'll be angry." Neville replied.

"That's stupid." Harry said flatly.

"I know. I mean..." Neville sighed. "I guess I can't blame her, the whole family was worried I was a Squib. This would prove I'm like my parents."

"That's ridiculous." Susan said. "Why would they think that?"

"Excuse me, but what's a Squib?" Harry asked concerned.

"It's a person born to magical parents or lineage that doesn't have the ability to do magic." Susan replied. "But really Neville, why did they think that?"

"Oh, because I wasn't showing any signs of magic. My uncle kept trying to scare it out of me," Neville answered.

"What?!" Hannah exclaimed. "That old wives' tale?! That's no way to prove a child has magic!"

"Why didn't they write a letter to the school to see if you were attending or wait for a letter of admission?" Harry asked. "I was told I was on the list since I was born, so wouldn't everyone who attends or would attend be on that list?"

"Yeah, why didn't they think that?" Susan said with a frown.

"I dunno, but my Uncle Algie kept pushing me to show my magic," Neville answered.

"How?" Harry asked growing worried.

"Uh... He dropped me from a window on accident while holding me out it to scare me and I bounced when I landed." Neville answered.

"_WHAT?!_" The rest of the cabin yelled.

"That's child abuse," Harry said angrily.

"I-I dunno, I mean... It proved I had some didn't it?" Neville mumbled his face bright red.

"Neville you would still have magic even without them doing such things. What if your magic _hadn't_ saved you? There's better ways of proving it! They could have taken you to get your wand early or asked the school!" Harry argued the girls made noises of agreement. "Heck! There might have been more subtle ways of proving you had magic! When I was younger my aunt tried to give me a bad haircut and my hair regrew the next day! Who's to say you didn't have quieter signs that were overlooked!"

"It's true Neville," Hannah told him, "I never showed magic unless I was injured. I got this big bruise on my elbow once and it was gone ten minutes later! My mom says that there's more than a few ways it manifests! Some internalize it, like with healing or a more innate understanding of things, while some externalize it like with things being thrown across the room when they're upset. I was worried for a long time since my siblings all had outer signs but I was different and mine shows through my health. I've never been sick a day! I got dragon pox and was over it within a few hours."

"My own accidental magic was almost overlooked." Susan said, "I only showed signs when I was really sad and that only made the lights dim. It took my aunt a while before she realized it wasn't the quality of the candles and spells she cast but me when I was missing my parents."

"My magic was a lot more reactive then you two I think, but it was because I was scared, angry or ashamed. My cousin and his prat friends tried to chase me down once and I ended up on the roof of my school. Another time a teacher was yelling at me and I turn their wig blue!" Harry said. "There's nothing wrong with you Neville. Your magic just works different!"

"Thanks," Neville said quite relieved. The whole group sat there for a moment in companionable silence.

"I think you should tell a teacher about what your uncle did," Hannah declared suddenly.

"What?" Neville said startled, he was starting to think they might become his friends but was too scared to ask.

"I think you should tell someone what he did!" Hannah exclaimed.

"We-well, I dunno, my uncle apologized afterward and got me Trevor," Neville said.

"Buying you a pet doesn't make what he did right," Susan said darkly.

"Bu-bu-bu..." Neville stuttered out.

"That's enough," Harry said calmly, "Neville isn't comfortable with telling anyone. There's no guarantee whoever he told could help anyway. If he wants to, eventually he can tell a teacher he trusts. I'm sure after he settles in and thinks about it he'll make a better decision. Don't pressure him, it's embarrassing telling someone you got picked on or hurt by someone." The girls nodded reluctantly and Neville sent Harry a thankful look. Harry smiled at him and nodded. The whistle suddenly blew and they felt the subtle jerk of the train starting it's travel.

"So," Harry said cheerfully, "what class are you looking forward to Neville?" They talked and mused over the different classes. Harry and Neville both looked forward to Herbology and ended up in a long discussion over the difference in Muggle and magical gardening which amused the two girls to no end because wasn't liking gardening a girl stereotype? It turned out that all four were a bit uneasy about the idea of flying as well. When the trolly came around Harry bought a little bit of everything and shared.

"Huh," Harry said looking at the card in there with the chocolate frog. "What's this?"

"Oh a chocolate frog card!" Neville said, "they're of famous wizards and witches. Who did you get?"

"Albus Dumbledore," Harry answered.

"Oh! The headmaster! They say he's the most powerful wizard in this century!" Susan said.

"Hmm," Harry said putting the card down, "I guess I'll find out. Now how do I eat this?" Harry said holding the frog tightly in his hand. It squirmed and flailed while melting into his fingers, which was rather disturbing and appetizing at the same time.

"Just take a bite, it might look like a frog but it's only enchanted to act like one." Hannah said with a laugh. Shrugging Harry bit down exactly as the door was thrown open and a short blond stood there with two hulking figures behind him.

"Have you heard? They say Harry Potter is on the train! Is he in here?" The blond boy demanded.

"There's a Harry," Susan said and they turned to stare at Harry who was chewing still.

"That's impossible Potter's a first year like us," the blond sneered.

"Hey! Harry's got Giant blood! He's our age just taller!" Hannah snapped.

"Yes." Harry said.

"Yes what?" The blond sneered.

"Yes, I'm Harry Potter, what's it to you?" Harry said simply. The whole compartment went silent. The boy smirked after a few moments.

"Well! I'm Draco Malfoy," the blond said offering a hand. Harry shook it while eying him warily.

"Nice to meet you?" Harry replied.

"Harry why don't you leave these riffraff and come join my friends and I in another compartment?" He asked and Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Excuse me?" He snapped.

"Come on! Someone of you stature shouldn't be seated in here." Malfoy said.

"Aren't you a little short to be talking about stature?" Harry deadpanned. The girls snorted and even Neville couldn't resist a smile. The blond flushed.

"Watch yourself Potter!" The blond snapped.

"Well I'll be! It appears you don't want to be friends for sure! After all, who makes friends by insulting them? My apologies Malfoy, I'm disinclined with leaving my present company. However, if you ever need help reaching a book on a shelf you can't reach and I'm around I'll get it down for you." Harry said with actual honest sincerity. Mortified into silence the short blond slammed the door shut. They all sat there for a minute struggling with laughter before it burst out in long loud peals.

"That was _brilliant_." Neville choked out leaning forward holding his stomach as he struggled for breath.

"I've never seen anyone be so polite and insulting at the same time," Hannah said between laughs.

"And it wasn't even a put down! Harry will actually help the git! Oh my, we'll have to put some of his books on a higher shelf and have Harry come swooping in for the rescue. Do you think we'll be able to in the library at school?" Susan asked mischievously. Harry chuckled in amusement.

"I dunno, but he was pretty annoying. I guess I'll just have to watch out for him. I'm sure he'll want payback." Harry said finally able to stop laughing. He glanced out the window. "How long til we reach Hogwarts do you figure?" The whole group seemed to have accepted that Harry was still Harry and not defined by the whole Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived malarky, much to Harry's relief.

"Oh, we'll probably be there in an hour or so," Susan said, "do you think we should get changed?"

"Probably," Harry answered. "I guess I'll get the trunks down?"

"Please, then you and Neville can wait outside while we girls get changed, unless of course you want to watch?" Hannah said teasingly. The boys bother colored and Neville fled out the door ahead of Harry who followed quickly after plunking down both girl's trunks. Staring at the shut door Hannah smirked.

"I call first pick," Susan groaned in response to Hannah's quick statement.

"Why do you always get first pick?" Susan asked accusingly.

"Because you never call it." Hannah said with a sweet smile. Susan huffed in response. The boys were called back in after they changed and they left to stand giggling in the hallway. Soon they reached Hogsmeade Station and left the train.

"'irst years, 'irst years! O'er 'ere! 'Irst years! 'Irst years o'er 'ere!" A loud, familiar voice called over the din of exiting students.

"Hagrid!" Harry said calling to the other part-Giant waving a hand.

"Ah! Dere yer 're 'Arry, how've yer been?" Hagrid said patting the tall boy with his free hand while swinging the lantern in his other.

"Good, I want you to meet my friends. Hannah, Susan, Neville this is Hagrid, he's the groundskeeper. Hagrid these are my friends, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Neville Longbottom." Harry said. A chorus of hellos from the other three first years greeted Hagrid warmly.

"Well 'ello dere! You all look like a nice bunch of kids." Hagrid said, "now is this all the 'irst years? Right then, off to the boats wes goes!" Hagrid led them down towards a lake. Harry was the first to follow and after carefully navigating down the rather slippery steps he paused at the bottom to help the girls down.

"Careful there," he said helping a rather bushy haired girl who slipped a bit.

"Thanks," she breathed, "are you a helper? I didn't know that any upperclassman were assigned to help with the first years. It wasn't in Hogwats: A History. I wonder if there's anything else I missed. Are you a prefect? I don't think so you're not wearing a badge after all."

"I'm a first year as well, I'm just taller than everyone else sine I'm part Giant. Why don't you go ahead while I help the rest? I'm sure we'll see each other in class." Harry said cutting her off before she could chatter on. He helped the next girl.

"Now, four to a boat," Hagrid said after Harry finally joined them. "No more then four." Neville waved Harry over and he clambered in next to him, with both Susan and Hannah seated in front of him.

"Thanks for the hand earlier Harry," Susan with a smile. "I was sure I'd fall." She was still a little surprised that she'd spent the whole trip in the company of Harry Potter. However he was a lot different than the books said he was like. For one thing they never mentioned he was part Giant or so tall! The boat ride was amazing, the icy black water had a rather mirror like affect reflecting the warm glow the castle gave off. The fortress itself gave off a bright welcoming vibe and seemed to craddle them as they approached. Clambering out of the boats the followed Hagrid up the stairs to the castle. A stern witch stood at the top, dressed in tartan robes and a pointed witches hat.

"Hello Hagrid," she said sternly, "they're all here I trust?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said cheerfully. "Counted dem meself, they're a nice lookin' bunch."

"Good," she said turning to look at the gaggle of children. She suppressed a jolt of surprise at the tall, lanky Harry. "Welcome first years, I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, and I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please follow me." The students followed her in much like a small flock of duckling after their mother. Entering a room there were startled screams when a number of ghosts popped up out of nowhere drifting in through the walls, ceiling, floors and shut doors.

"These are Hogwarts ghosts, they will assist you if you get lost so do not be afraid to ask for help if need it." She said, "now line up please, we'll be entering in a moment." Hannah and Susan stood next to each other right in front of Neville and Harry. Suddenly the doors opened and the deputy headmistress swept in head tall, back straight. They followed and there were a number of whispers and pointing.

"Who's the tall boy?" Was one. "I heard that's Harry Potter!" "Is he part Giant?" "Look at how tall that first year is!" Were others. A feeling of unease slid through him and Harry glanced nervously around when they finally stopped in the front. The deputy headmistress strode forward placed a stool and then a rather tattered looking hat on it in front of them. The whole room went silent and everyone stared. It stirred and suddenly one of the seams opened and it burst into song. Harry stared at it flabbergasted. He was so startled that he missed what the entirety of what it was singing. Neville nudged him and he shook his head clear just as it stopped. Professor McGonagall opened a long roll of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abbot, Hannah." She said and Hannah walked over to it nervously. She sat down and the professor plopped it down on her head.

"Hufflepuff!" It called and the table to the left of them burst into welcoming cheers. She doffed the hat, placed it politely back on the stool and ran to the table. A few of the older students hugged and shook her hand, their faces delighted and friendly. _They look like a nice bunch,_ Harry thought.

"Bones, Susan," marked Susan's turn. She sat there for a brief moment as well before it shouted "Hufflepuff!" Once more. She took off the hat and fled into her best friend's arms squealing with joy. The lines shrunk and soon it was Neville's turn. Harry gave the other boy's shoulder a friendly supportive squeeze and in turn got a smile. The blond boy went forward, sat down and let it be placed on his head. Two minutes passed and it finally yelled. "Hufflepuff!" Harry smiled as the boy's bewildered, scared, and relieved look. He sat down across from the girls who exclaimed how happy they were he got placed with them his face beet red. Malfoy went next and it was barely near his head before it screeched, "Slytherin!" He got up and went smirking to the table politely clapping for him on the far right. Another few people went til there were only a handful of students left. Finally they reached the P's.

"Potter, Harry!" The deputy headmistress barked and Harry strode forward. Sitting on the stool he barely saw the fascinated stares of the room before the hat covered most of his face.

_What a strange boy you are_, somebody mused in his mind.

_ Whoa, w-who are you?_ Harry asked the strange voice.

_I am the Sorting Hat, but you may call me Greer*. Now let's see where to place you shall we? Hmm... Loyalty, wisdom, bravery and a fair amount of cunning. I don't see a place you wouldn't do well. _Harry stiffened in surprise. So this was why and how they sorted the students, the hat could talk and read your mind!

_ Thank you. _Harry answered.

_ Oh don't thank me, this'll take some doing, some figuring. You have plenty of wisdom, but it is not something from books but life. I do not think the Ravenclaw of this time will suit you. You have plenty of fortitude to be able to bear no ill will towards you family, but I do not think the house of the lions would suit you. Oh, you wouldn't do badly, but not perhaps the best you could do. The den of snakes used to be a joking term but in the past fifty years it has become an apt one. You have conviction and a drive to further yourself, but you are also happy with where you are at. So the house of Slytherin will do you no good. That leaves your abundance in loyalty and determination. You have plenty of respect for hard work and I can see you going no place but..._

"Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted aloud. Harry removed the hat and said thank you softly under his breath. He left the stool and moved to the table the whole school shocked into silence except for his friends cheers of joy. Plopping down next to Neville he smiled and said, "that wasn't so bad. I'm rather glad I ended up here." For some reason the whole hall went insane after that.

* * *

A/N:

* Greer means Watchful or Guardian. It's a Scottish name to go with a Scottish castle. I figured it worked.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I'm stuck at page six of Fate's Whipping Boy, but I promise it's coming soon, just like My Niece, The Troublemaker Worse than Me. I've just reached a pace where I've slowed down. I apologize.

Also, I'm going to just take a hold of the schedule, so I apologize if you know or have your own Harry's first year schedule. It's an AU, but I won't mess with Gryffindor/Slytherin potions. Harry and Snape get along, they don't hate each other. I'm also puzzling out if I want horcrux's or not. *smile* Suggestion are welcome, but author has final say of course. =)

Disclaimer: Gah... Do not own this, or make money off of it.

* * *

Chapter 4:

To say the hall descended into pandemonium was an understatement. The whole of Hufflepuff table was shouting and exclaiming in surprise. The only ones who seemed to be louder were the Gryffindors who seemed shocked that they didn't gotten Harry Potter. Which confused Harry to no little extent. Yeah, his parents had been Gryffindors while in school, but he _wasn't _them and he hadn't been raised _by _them. A few loud bangs later the din quieted and a rather frazzled deputy headmistress shakily snapped out the next name. She finished allowing the headmaster to speak a few words before a magical feast appeared before everyone. While there were foods of every sort, Harry dished out some of the plainer items. He liked rich food in small amounts, and limited them to when they were desserts. Spotting one of the other first year girls eying a platter of rolls he asked her if she wanted some and gained a feverish nod. Reaching around Neville he picked them up and handed it to her. He sat there eating quietly before mentioning his puzzlement over the general insanity that happened after his sorting.

"That was... Peculiar, I'm not sure if I'm flattered or scared over the fact I'm in such high demand." Harry commented earning a laugh from a few people nearby. Another boy, who had been sorted earlier, Justin something, gazed up at Harry in shock and surprise.

"Why'd they get so loud over you?" He asked and Harry shrugged.

"I don't really understand it either, but apparently I'm famous in the Wizarding world. Not that I knew about this since I was raised by Muggles." A look of confusion crossed the other boy's face and Harry had to continue. "Are you a first generation wizard in your family?" there was a nod. "Apparently I defeated my parents' murderer as a baby. He was some evil political terrorist. Quite disconcerting to be honest." Harry said. "Oh and it's Harry by the way, nice to meet you." He offered a hand. The boy shook it.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley, and yes, my parents are not magical. I don't know if there's anyone else in my family that's magical. It was rather a shock. I'm sorry about your parents." Harry smiled and nodded. "I guess I can understand though it's probably weird on your end as well." Justin said before changing the topic. "I was talking to Ernie here and he was telling me about Quidditch and the flying on broomstick deal. Personally I'd prefer a rugby team. The idea of falling from five stories doesn't seem all that appealing." There were several confused looks at the word rugby from people sitting around them but Harry smiled in agreement, even if he had never actually played or seen a game mind you.

"Yeah," Neville said, "I've never been on a broom, even though my background is magical. My grandmother always thought it was too dangerous. But you might be good at it Justin. You too Harry."

"You've got a good build for a beater or keeper," the first year boy Justin had gestured to said critically. "I'm Ernie Macmillan by the way," he pointed to a boy at the end of the table who looked a bit snobbish, "that's Zacharais Smith."

"Hello," Harry said. "This is Neville Longbottom, and I dunno know if you know the girls but that's Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones." The girls glanced over mid conversation and smiled.

"You should try out for a position next year Potter," Ernie said earnestly. "You'd probably do well after some training."

"I don't know if that'd be fair." Harry said, considering it slowly.

"Oh why?" Justin asked.

"I'm part Giant." Harry said. "I'm probably going to get bigger and stronger in the next few years, making me a better player. But it wouldn't be a fair advantage for the other players. Plus I don't think I'd enjoy being on a broom. They seem a little fragile for someone my size and weight."

"I guess you're right. You probably wouldn't be allowed anyway." Ernie said resigned.

"Part Giant?" Justin asked curiously.

"It means he's a vicious brute," Zacharais sneered from his spot. Harry frowned.

"I'm not. And it's rather rude of you butt into a conversation you've no part in. Especially after blowing off an introduction." He told getting an audible sniff and sneer in return from the boy.

"Forgive me if I don't bow and scrape Mr. Celebrity. But I won't deign to talk to lowly halfbreeds like you." The boy said meanly. "It's bad enough with the groundskeeper but now you..."

"Watch your mouth," an older boy seated a few spots down said sharply his gray eyes glaring. "Puffs are friendly folk. We're a house based on loyalty and hard work. We're a house that achieves by doing their best and helping others, not by considering others beneath them."

"Hear hear!" Another person piped in a few mutters of agreement came from the people near by. Zacharais merely humphed and turned away with a glare.

"I don't understand." Justin said glancing around. Harry smiled a bit sadly.

"It's alright, I didn't know until recently either. Apparently there's a humanoid magical being known as Giants that are able to crossbreed with humans. My mother was a half-Giantess and passed down the physical heredity traits to me." Justin stared at him goggle eyed.

"Giants are real? Like the giants in 'Jack and the Beanstalk'?" Justin asked.

"Not exactly, they're a rather rough bunch. While it's possible to communicate with them, they don't exactly like anyone. It's rather difficult to have a relationship between wizards and them. Usually any child between a giant and a human is left with the human parent unless the father is dead then they're abandoned. My mother was adopted into a Muggle family after her dad died when she was a baby. However, her Giant characteristics manifested differently. While I'm tall and it's difficult to injure me, she was of normal height but had a true red head's temper and a taste for the Giant's natural food. Like deer and rabbit." Harry said honestly. "She had a rather strong tie to earth related magics. She could charm a lot of inanimate objects with ease."

"Are such things common?" A girl asked who was in their year.

"Not really, I think I'm the third student ever to attend that was part Giant." Harry said honestly. "I'm not sure if any other sentient crossbreeds attend or have attended here."

"Here's hoping you get expelled like the first one," Zacharais muttered. The older boy who interrupted the first time narrowed his eyes at him and Zacharais abruptly shut up. The boy watched him for a few more moments before turning to Harry and offering a hand.

"Hullo, Cedric Diggory," Harry smiled and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Not to be rude or anything, but what year are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Third," he replied with a crinkling of gray eyes. "I still can't get over how tall you are. We usually say each year's first years seem to get smaller and smaller..."

"But this is the first time they got bigger!" Another boy chimed in earning a table wide chuckle.

"Just our good luck," Harry deadpanned, "it's always left to the younger generation to surpass their predecessor after all."

"Oi! I resemble that remark!" An older boy farther up the table yelled back and the whole table laughed.

"Then you're good to go!" Hannah called. Harry smiled, they all seemed like a bright warm bunch. The rest of the feast went quite well and Harry actually felt even more pleased to be in Hufflepuff when he learned their head of house was in charge of Herbology, though he wouldn't have minded having Professor Snape. As the feast came to a close the Headmaster stood once more. He gave a long list of warnings before ending with one that made Harry's eyes widen in disbelief.

"_There's a whole floor closed off for something unbelievably dangerous?!"_ He hissed in anger as they finished eating. Those seated around him startled. Harry had been quietly pleasant the whole night, even with Smith's unpleasant jibes he'd been nothing but smiles and a equally soft voice. If anything the tall boy looked down right stern and displeased. A few of the students were so startled that they stopped their agitated concerned whispering to stare at him in shock.

"Sounds dodgy," Neville said worriedly, fiddling nervously with his roll tearing it to shreds.

"Sounds like an invitation for someone to do something incredibly stupid while calling it a dare or bravery," Harry snapped throwing his hands up dramatically. A few of the older students who had paled at the mention of dying now had a look of deep thought and even agreement.

"Why do you think that Harry?" Susan asked curiously.

"Because it is like an open invite or target sign for those who deliberately try to seek out trouble! Bloody hell, if you have something dangerous in a school full of children you don't bloody well inform them that it can kill them. They're right apt to think you're exaggerating or become curious! I mean, can't you imagine some group of idiots going _exploring_ up there because of a dare or they want to test a hypothesis?" Harry pointed out angrily, several heads nodded.

"Sounds like something a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw would get into." Cedric muttered. They were dismissed and several prefects got up directing them towards the doors and to their commons.

"I mean, and forgive my language for earlier and now, bloody buggering hell! If there was a dangerous area and it was only for a short period of time I'd say it was under maintenance or construction. Better yet remove the bloody danger! Is this not a school filled with _children_?!" Harry argued as they stood up to follow the prefects.

"Yeah," Susan said nodding firmly. "I don't get why anything like that would be mentioned. I understand the forest since it has a number of dangerous creatures and you could get lost, but any idiot can get onto that floor. It is in the school."

"Do you think your aunt could help Sue?" Hannah asked curiously. "If it's a danger to multiple students and could kill them I think the DMLE should look into it."

"The DMLE?" Harry asked curiously as they headed towards stairs leading down towards the basement of the castle.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Neville said.

"Susan's aunt is in charge of it," Hannah supplied.

"I think you should write to her. I mean, you could inform her of the warning. I'm sure other students will be writing home about it. It would allow for her to set up precautionary measures in case anything happens later on. She might even come to the school to investigate or question the teachers about it. I mean they have to know what it is. I suspect even the headmaster couldn't get away with closing off an entire floor without their agreement or foreknowledge." Harry said. The other three nodded while the older student watched on in mild shock.

"Blimey Harry, you sure you shouldn't be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" Cedric said dazed from behind them. "That's an amazing amount of reasoning and cunning right there."

"The hat said I could go into any four, but they decided Hufflepuff would suit me best. I'm fairly glad, it would have been a bit sad not to be with Susan, Hannah and Neville, especially after how well we got on when were riding the train." Harry replied honestly, and earnest expression on his face as he looked down at the shorter boy. Cedric looked a bit stunned before grinning widely.

"Well, I'm sure it'll come in handy for anything and everything," the older boy said cheerfully giving his arm a friendly slug. Harry grinned mischievously before ruffling the other boy's hair. "Oi!" Cedric said swatting at earning an amused glance from all those who caught the action. Finally they stopped in front of a series of barrels. The prefects turned and smiled at them warmly.

"Hullo there little badgers," the boy prefect said with a smile, "I'm Gabriel Truman, a fifth year prefect. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to our esteemed house."

"Indeed," the girl prefect said equally warmly. "The house of our reputable founder, Helga Hufflepuff, as you have heard from the dear old Sorting Hat, holds great esteem for hard work, patience, dedication, loyalty and truth. We are a house that does not hold with liars, cheaters or laziness. I am Elena Reynolds another house Prefect. There are a few other of us, four in fact, so if you ever need a hand just come up and ask. Now entering the dorm is quite simple."

"You simply tap you wand on this barrel," Truman pointed to the second barrel from the left hand corner, "in rhythm to singing 'Helga Hufflepuff.'" He gave it two long taps and then three quick ones. The large barrel front swung open. "If you get it wrong though, or if someone else does, they'll get drenched in vinegar. There's also mild charms that prevent non-Hufflepuffs from finding the dorm and common room. So if you're meeting up with someone it may be better to have them wait for you in a public area." The older boy said leading them in. Harry ducked the door frame much to his friends amusement. He went down the short tunnel at a slight hunch and let out a deep sigh of relief when he could properly straighten in the common room. Although they were underground the ceiling themselves were about fifteen feet high, plenty of room hopefully even when he got older and taller.

Glancing around the common room Harry couldn't help but smile. The room was a wide, roughly circular shaped and filled with an overwhelming sense of comfort, gentility, and warmth. Low seated couches in a velvet black sat intermixed with dark yellow and golden tan armchairs. The wooden tables and built-in were an interesting mix of warm light colored woods. Dangling from the ceiling and creeping out from window ledges were a mix match of plants and green. Pillows and throws were tossed haphazardly everywhere finishing the cozy look. The prefects motioned the students in further, seating the first years in the very front before grouping the older students behind them and finally standing to the side of another doorway. In plodded an a gray haired, softly rounded, incredibly motherly looking witch. Clothed in what looked like sensible, brown robes and a neat but obviously often used witches cap she stopped in front of them with a pleasant and warm smile.

"Good evening my little Puffs," she said in a bright voice. "And welcome to a new year in Hufflepuff, here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To all of you returning, I'm glad you're here, safe and sound as well as healthy and bright! I trust you've done your homework?" A few students groaned while others nodded or shouted agreement. "Good," she said with a smile, "for those of you who are unfamiliar with me, I am Pomona Sprout, Professor of Herbology here at Hogwarts, and Head of Hufflepuff. I'm overjoyed to have you all here in the den of the badgers. Before I send you off to unpack a little and get to know each other even better, I have a few rules and reminders. There is no fighting here or anywhere in these dorms, common rooms, or school. If you are caught by another teacher it will be passed on and additional punishment will be added on top of what you already received. There will be no bullying, belittling, or crass behavior either. I will not abide such actions from you. If you are caught doing it or suspected the issue will be handled with the utmost immediacy. Furthermore, I will do weekly dorm checks, you are expected to keep everything neat and tidy. You are not allowed to call house elves, but if you know the spells then you, of course, may use them. There will be no potion practice in dorm rooms or commons. Any animals or familiars you have you solely are responsible for. I will not be handling another kitten dispute, so I trust you will keep the males and females separated and handled!" A few rueful chuckles echoed through the crowd and two third year girls flushed bright red and nodded furiously. Smiling she clapped her hands, "Good! Then I bid you a good night. Prefects I'd like you to insure our little ones get their map along with their time schedule tomorrow. I trust our seventh years know the drill." A boy and a girl both nodded seriously. "Good, I bid you once more a good night. Sleep well dear kits."

A chorus of uncoordinated good nights echoed out of the commons as she turned and disappeared once more. Harry gently shook Neville who had dozed off a bit against his shoulder. The other boy jerked a bit and rubbed his face sleepily before glancing at Harry with mortification earning a chuckle when he turned bright pink. He scrambled to his feet Harry following moments after.

"The girls dorm leads through the right doorway," an older prefect who hadn't been introduced yet stated, "there are wards to keep out any boy and an alarm that will go off if any boy tries to breech it. To try and do so will earn you a nasty shock, detention, and loss of points. To the left are the boy dorms with similar restrictions. However there is a chime charm that lets you notify the dorm year room of the boy or girl you wish to speak to if you need to get someone's attention. They are not to be used after ten for those under second year and are not to go off after eleven for those in third through fourth. For seventh through fifth it is twelve. There is a curfew and you must be in the dorm by the assigned time, for those in second or lower it is nine-thirty, third and fourth are not expected back til ten, and for those in fifth through seventh have to be back at ten-fifteen the latest. If you are missing during the check you will lose points regardless unless you are in the infirmary or in detention. Clubs or being in the library do not excuse you unless given express permission by a teacher and our head of house who will inform us prior to such actions, so don't try to pull a fast one." The groups nodded. They milled around each briefly separating into boys and girls, friends of the opposite sex biding each other goodnight and see you tomorrows. Finally the boys trooped into the comfortably lit hallway following the oldest boy prefect.

"The first years are here on the first left hand sided. All odd years continue from there with the seventh at the direct end. Even year dorm rooms are on the right. If you get confused just check the trunks. In a couple of days you will be able to do different things to make the room homier and if you need any assistance let us know. Each room has a bathroom fitted with enough shower stalls, sinks, and toilets as you and your roommates need. Breakfast is at seven to ten and for those of you who have first block class begins promptly at nine-thirty. Do not wait for the food to vanish to go to class, you'll more than often end up late if you do so. During the first week prefects will be coming by to get you all up by eight in case you are not up on your own. If you miss class by falling asleep after we've woken you up we will not be pleased." The seventh year prefect boy said firmly earning eager nods from the first years and somewhat abashed ones from the older. A few, after all, had a hard time with adjusting to the new sleep schedule. "Dismissed." He said curtly turning to head towards his room.

Harry and the other first year Hufflepuff boys entered their new dorm room. There were seven of them in all; Zacharais Smith, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Oliver Riverss, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. Stepping into the room Harry smiled at the surprisingly large bed at the far hand side next to the bathroom. The room was long and surprisingly wide, but it was likely that the room had some sort of enlarging charm. Next to to the bed was a combination wardrobe-desk-bookcase, at the end of it his trunk, and his cage was hanging from a ceiling hook. The other boys had similar set ups and Harry was overjoyed to learn that Neville had the bed next to him. Flopping down on the thickly quilted yellow and black coverlet Harry savored the softness. His bed was a four poster built high enough off the ground that it didn't make sitting on it, or rising from it difficult or uncomfortable. Beds, he learned, were often low and made his knees hurt from the squatting it took to get in one or out of it. This one however wasn't, and looked much larger than the other boys by a few feet. Harry loved it, the firm mattress, the comfy bedding and thick yellow hangings were tied back with black braided ribbon, it was far better than the small one back at the Dursley's. Maybe now that he had money and magic he could buy some items that fit in his room or even move out!

Two new unknown boys approached Harry, curiosity evident on their expression. One had bright blue eyes and an equally bright smile, with a floppy mess of dirty blond hair greeted him hand outstretched. "Oliver, Oliver Rivers, s'night to meetcha." Harry shook it firmly and warmly.

"Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you as well." He responded. The other boy, who had a surprisingly large amount of freckles for being so tan stuck out a hand as well. His dark brown eyes were practically black and his hair was equally dark, and cropped close to his head although there were obvious curls.

"Wayne Hopkins," he said voice soft.

"Once again, Harry Potter." Harry said with humor shaking the boy's hand earning a shy smile. Neville finally freed himself from whatever broom conversation Justin and Ernie had started up and plopped down on his bed after the two boys had greeted him and moved back to their own. Neville apparently was between Harry and Wayne, while Zacharais had the bed closest to the hallway door, followed by Ernie, Justin, and Oliver. Neville glanced over his shoulder and wondered for a moment if he should feel bad for those four boys, and which of course to feel worse for, before turning back to Harry.

"So," Harry started, "which classes do you think we'll have tomorrow?"

"Dunno, but it be brilliant to have Herbology. It's the one class I'm sure I'll do well in." Neville replied.

"It would be a rather nice way to start the day. Early morning so the day hasn't gotten too hot, and dew still on the plants." Harry said a bit wistfully.

"Yeah," Neville said. "Wonder what different plants the greenhouses have, and I wonder if we'll be crossbreeding anything?"

"Do you think we'll be doing a lot of it with magic? I mean... Wouldn't it effect how the plant grows, like acidity?" Harry asked and they chatted for another thirty minutes before they got tired and finally got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Harry was the first person up the next morning, glancing at the wind up clock seated on the desk he saw the time he expected, six forty-five on the dot. He glanced at Neville's hangings through a crack in his and saw that the other boy was still dead asleep. Slipping his feet into his slippers and grabbing his wand he pushed back his drapes and got up. After brushing his teeth, taking a shower he wandered out to find the first boys stirring. He was mostly dressed except for his tie which he was fighting with. Giving up on it momentarily he left it around his neck while slipping on his socks and shoes.

"You up Neville?" He whispered the other boy was sitting up groggily.

"Whu time iz it?" Neville grumbled scrubbing at his face. Harry glanced at the clock and answered.

"It's seven-twenty." Glancing at a mirror he fought with the tie some more and tried to smooth his hair. "Blast," he muttered to himself. Neville got up with a quiet snicker. Harry glared at him half heartedly. "It never lies flat," he complained and Neville merely grinned.

"Give me a bit? I-I'll be ready in a minute or two." Neville said.

"Take you're time, we'll go down when you're ready. Do you think Susan and Hannah will want to eat with us?" Harry asked as he made his bed Neville merely shrugged before going into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later both Harry and Neville were leaving the dorm room, glaring at the ties in their hand with a mixture of anger, frustration and misery. They entered the common room where one of the older prefect girls greeted them with a frown.

"You can't tie them? Why didn't you help him?" She asked Harry sharply. "It's your job as an upperclassman."

"I'm a first year," Harry answered unhappily fidgeting in front of her. "I'm Harry Potter, and I've never worn one before." Neville quietly glared at her from below his bangs. The girl flinched before flushing with embarrassment.

"My apologies, I'm not familiar with all the first years and I had other matters on my mind." She said stretching up to help him.

"S'kay... I'm freakishly tall. Hagrid and Professor Snape said it's 'cause I'm part Giant on my mum's side." Harry said bright red with a combination of embarrassment, shame and awkwardness. "How do you tie them anyway?" She quietly explained while helping tie Neville's then retreated to the other side of the room mentally berating herself while helping another young girl with her hair. Harry and Neville glanced around the room.

"I don't see Hannah or Susan," Neville said quietly. "Do you think they went ahead?"

"Dunno, but it's nearly eight, do you want to go up and meet them later? We can save them seats or see them in class." Harry suggested. Neville nodded and they followed a few boisterous older years to the great hall. Seating them in a spot near the end with room for the two girls if they showed up they stared at the abundance of food.

"Blimey, there's so much," Neville muttered.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stick to fruit, toast and milk today though. I don't want to eat so much after last night. I'm still a little sick from all that treacle tart though it's my favorite." Harry answered a bit green. He wasn't used to eating so much, though he would enjoy it and would maybe fill out a bit while at school. Neville agreed and had porridge, bacon and a hot cup of tea. The two girls showed up towards the end of their meal and plopped down bright faced.

"Good morning!" Susan said with a smile plopping down next to Harry. Hannah slumped down next to Neville. The two boys blinked at Hannah in surprise, who was currently muttering something about pillows, and glanced at Susan in question. "Oh don't mind her, she won't be awake til she gets some food in her. Had to practically drag her out by her hair this morning." A grumble from Hannah implied agreement, annoyance, and gratitude all at once making the two boys crack up. Harry pushed a cup of juice into her hand while Neville handed her a muffin. She sat up and drank a little before taking a large bite. Susan asked for the milk on the other side of Harry who handed it over with a smile. Soon, with Hannah finally recovering and her usual bright self, they received their schedules and left the table. Since it was Monday they headed up to History of Magic. Settling in a seat on the left side of the classroom Neville pulled out an Herbology text while Harry pulled out a small hunk of wood and his whittling knife. Smiling to himself he focused on the image in his mind and started smoothing out the already roughed out shape. Neville glanced over watching the soft almost delicate motions and marveled over how dexterous Harry's long tapered fingers were.

"What are you making?" He asked curiously. The piece of wood was light in coloring and appeared to be pine.

"A bird," Harry said, "a swallow to be specific. Pine's excellent for plain carvings you plan on painting later. I've already have the general shape," he ran his finger along the top of it, defining where the head joined the body. "Here's the back of the bird, and here's where the wings are folded against it's body. I'll shape it and give it some basic texture before painting on the colors and feathered details. I'll flatten the bottom to let it sit flat." Neville smiled and nodded. Harry's fingers smoothed over the grain once more before going back to getting the general shape of the wing and tail. The door opened and a bushy haired girl from the other day walked past to take a seat in the very front. Neville noticed her glance and frown. She stopped beside Neville and Harry's table in the aisle and blurted out, "Is that allowed?" Harry ignored her.

"Excuse me?" She tried again, Hannah and Susan glanced over and Neville glanced at the girl in a rather wary fashion. "Are you allowed to have a knife in school? I doubt it. I don't think you should be doing your hobby while in class as well. You should be reading ahead and writing notes. You don't want to lose house points. I suggest you put that away or send it home. It has no business in a classroom." Harry glanced up at her finally.

"And who exactly are you?" He asked. The girl seemed startled. Hannah and Susan frowned at her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl answered, a touch uncertain and certainly snootily.

"Alright then, I thank you for your concern but I feel I should remind you that it's none of your business. I wasn't disrupting class, since it doesn't start for another ten minutes or so, and if it is against the rules I'm sure a prefect, teacher or either the deputy headmistress and headmaster will inform me. I hope you have a nice day though, thanks." He turned back away from her, Neville followed his lead and went back to his book. The girl looked affronted and opened her mouth but Susan and Hannah glared and shook their head.

"Really now!" She huffed. "I think you sho-" But Hannah cut her off.

"Bugger off." Hannah said shortly. "You aren't in our house and you've no right dictating to us and acting like you're in charge. Like Harry said, a prefect or a teacher will tell us if we're doing something wrong. It's not your job to be looking after us and getting into our business. Or are you trying the hold up the rest of the class?" She looked pointedly to a few students who were stuck behind her. She flushed and went to the front taking a seat. Harry glanced up at Hannah and offered her a slight bemused smile.

"Didn't get enough tea in you I see," he said and Susan giggled when Hannah stuck her tongue out at him.

"See if I save you next time!" Hannah said in a mock affronted tone. Harry snorted and gathered up his wood peeling and placing them in a bag before returning his carving items to his bag. It had a specialized pocket for it with an expansion charm. The whole bag was quite useful like that and he pulled out his writing materials and books from another enchanted pocket.

It was a minute or two before class would start when the last of the students arrived. A trio of Gryffindor boys stomped in yelling and joking loudly. Harry, amazingly so, hadn't noticed their entrance or their sudden entrance and was chatting with Neville about planting while doodling on a piece of parchment to practice holding and writing with a quill.

"I wonder what dragon manure would do to non-magical plants do yo-" He was saying when someone yelled.

"Oi! You're Harry Potter!" Harry glanced up uncertainly and annoyed.

"Yeah? What's it to you?" Neville glanced over and so did the girls. The other Hufflepuff who'd taken seats around the four looked at the trio in annoyance as well. The Gryffindor girls suddenly craned their heads around to stare at him giggling even louder. Harry scowled.

"Blimey! Can I see the scar?" A red head said reaching out to shove at Harry's hair. Harry grabbed the boy's wrist and said.

"No. What business is it of yours?" Harry then turned away. The Hufflepuffs turned away as well.

"Hey! Do you like Quidditch," the boy asked taking a seat across the aisle next to Neville.

"Probably not," Harry said shooting Ernie an apologetic look and earning a shrug in return. The rest of the class ignored him as a ghost suddenly floated in and started droning on about the first year syllabi.

"What about chess?" The other two Gryffindor boys seemed to have some more decorum and nudged him, trying to shut him up. The ghost just kept talking. Harry ignored him firmly reading from his textbook writing his notes out and high lighting different parts and names. Other students were shooting the boy dirty looks. He finally stopped after ten minutes and about three minutes later was asleep with his head on the table. Harry finished his chapter about ten minutes after that and shut the book and opened another. He glanced at Neville who looked back at Harry who wiggled his book. Smiling, Neville pulled out his own book and they both read for the rest of the class.

Leaving in a rather sleepy disgruntled mass of first year Puffs, Justin groused, "that class was the most boring thing I'd ever had to suffer through. Professor Binns put everybody asleep except that crazy girl in the front. And that's only because she kept raising her hand and waving it around like a mad woman. The man's a ghost! I highly doubt he cares or notices!"

"Do you think it'll get better?" Susan said with a yawn, whether she was talking about the class or the fellow student wasn't specified, but in this case maybe that was good thing. Hannah leaned against her, still dozing.

"Probably not," Harry sighed, deciding on going with class though he doubted Granger would be much better, while straightening out poor Oliver who nearly fell forward, still partially asleep from his impromptu nap. "I think I overheard the older years talking about how that the class is self-taught. The older years usually make an outline or buy a study packet from some Ravenclaw and use that for the whole term. Maybe one of the upper years has last years or knows someone we can get it from."

"That would be helpful," Neville said quietly.

"We can ask them at lunch," Wayne said with a smile. "But for now let's go show them why Hufflepuffs are the best at Herbology!"

"Joy," Zacharais said grumpily. He was still unhappy with sharing a room with Potter, but he liked the other boys well enough. Glancing at the other boy sneakily he had to admit the halfbreed wasn't _that_ bad. He was actually pretty nice, and couldn't be worse than that red headed buffoon who had kept prattling on to the guy during the first fifteen minutes of class. They arrived on time to the Greenhouses and milled around the tables, shyly greeting the Slytherins they were paired with who sneered in response though a few were mildly more friendly.

"Hello class!" Professor Sprout said coming in. "I'm Professor Sprout and I'm looking forward to teaching you for the next five to seven years. Today we'll be reviewing..." Harry's morning finished with an introduction to fanged geraniums and a deep affection for his thick leather gloves. He didn't know that that afternoon would be an introduction to his greatest enemy.

* * *

A/N:

Okay this is how I see the bell schedule to be:

Breakfast 7-10

First class (3rd and higher have electives so it's possible for all years that they don't have a first class) 9:30-10:30

Second class 10:45-11:45

Lunch 12-1:45

Third class 2-3

Fourth class 3:15-4:15

Fifth class 5:30-6:30 (due to elective classes)

Dinner: 6-8


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: HEY! If you saw the bell schedule from the last chapter, yeah amended that. It, along with what I hope is a workable 1st year schedule for Harry, is at the bottom. I'm still trying to figure which classes have what house pairing, and such. I had to readjust for another period, because I believe the teachers teach about 28 periods, and there's no way to do that with 25 periods over five days. So.. Had to go replay with the hours, had to have time for lunch after all. If this confuses you you can do the math. There's seven years, two classes for each year (because there's two houses a class unless it's in newt classes which is a whole other thing I have to recalculate later), and then two per subject. So...it ended up 28, with the rare exceptions for Herboloy that ended with 21 and Astronomy which has 7, but I'm not sure how to make that work, so I might pair higher years, or allow them to drop them once they reach 5th, still figuring that out. Again, not counting NEWT level classes, because that'll involve doing all the other electives (headache forming), if you want to see the basic schedule and the time slots go to the end. Thanks for all the kind reviews.

lastcrazyhorn: You'll find out, I'm giving you options =D Mwahahahahahaha. Let's see who can guess it. There might be more than one, and remember, he didn't meet them til this chapter, so no it's not Malfoy or Snape.

917brat: Harry does have a love of animals, and yes we'll see about the dragon, I promise you it'll be an interesting encounter if I can, and he'll definitely be carving more and more complex items, but there'll also be hidden meanings in them. The swallow is going to be used for something special, I'm already manipulating it.

sapphireplusle: LOL I loved wilt, and I agree, my Harry is very much like him. He's slow to anger, and very smart. Though I have to say he's not that sporty. Maybe we'll figure something out later on.

Also, reminder, SNAPE is a MENTOR in this fic, he's not going to be the evil teacher to Harry he was in the cannons. And Harry's already met Malfoy. No his greatest enemy is someone different, I hope you can figure out who it is. I remind you, AU.

Disclaimer: Don't own this, but love it.

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

Harry woke up Tuesday morning with a smile. After Herbology had finished the Puff's had a free afternoon to do whatever they wanted. Harry had enjoyed learning to play Gobstones, Exploding Snap, and Wizarding chess. He got clobbered in all three, but they were all nice about it and he eventually ended up with less spectacular losses, in all cases a win in his opinion. Sitting up he glanced at his clock, again it read six-forty five, and had to smile ruefully. He hardly ever woke up past seven because of his family. Sitting up he snuck into the bathroom to get ready. By seven-thirty he was down in the Commons reading a potions text and writing notes in a spiral bound notebook. While there was a rule about how his essays, exams, homework and quizzes had to be written (quill on parchment) he could write his notes however he liked. Clicking the ball point he looked up when he heard Neville call his name.

"Morning," Neville said with a sleepy yawn as he sat down next to him.

"Morning," Harry said with a smile. "Do you want to get some breakfast?" He glanced at the Common's clock, it read fifteen minutes past eight.

"Sure," Neville said as Harry gathered up his stuff, realizing he came down without his bag, "let me go get my stuff."

"'Kay, oh wait Neville," Harry said, Neville paused and Harry reached over and adjusted his tie, "you look like you're trying to choke yourself." He joked. Neville flushed then smiled.

"Be right back." Neville said then headed back. Harry finished putting his quills and books away when Neville came back through the door swinging his bag strap onto his shoulder. "I'm good, let's go."

"You sure?" Harry said eying the bag, Harry had only known his his friend for a few days and it was already obvious the boy could be forgetful, "You know we have Defense, Charms and Transfiguration right? And you remember your ink pot and quills?" The other boy froze.

"Bollocks," he muttered, "I better go switch the stuff out then. I don't know how you keep it all straight Harry." Harry just shook his head following Neville as he scurried back to the room.

"I'm used to keeping long lists of items straight. Plus I wasn't home schooled like you were, I went to a public primary. While we didn't have different periods, we had multiple items and activities that differed day to day. Though lunch was the same and the times." Harry said with a smile. He plucked Neville's Transfiguration textbook down from his shelf and handed it to him while the other boy replaced the Herbology and History textbooks with Defense and Charms. "You got your quills and ink in a safe spot? Not at the bottom of the bag?" Neville paused and started moving things around. "Your handkerchiefs?" Neville groaned and Harry laughed.

"Next you'll be asking if I remember to put on my pants!" Neville said jokingly while stuffing a few folded clothes into his robe pocket. Harry paused and glanced down at Neville's legs showing under the robes. They weren't _required_ to wear them, but it was something they _suggested _they do. There were 132 staircases in the school, it was rather common sense to have _something_ under it, and he guessed plenty of girls wore shorts under their skirts or pants as well. Harry couldn't see under his friend's robe from his height so he wasn't sure and asked.

"Are you?" He said and Neville just rolled his eyes and dragged him out of the room.

"Yes, worrywart," Neville grumbled as he dragged him out, "now we eat!" They left the commons. They reached the hall fairly easily with Harry's map (Neville left it and his schedule downstairs) and they sat down comfortably in the same spots as yesterday.

"Hey Cedric," Harry said to the third year who glanced up with a smile.

"Morning, you guys looked like a little frantic as I was leaving." Cedric commented, he'd seen the pair hurry back to their dorm room on his way out.

"I'm always forgetting stuff," Neville said in response as he grabbed some pancakes and hash browns.

"We should get you a planner," Harry said as he served himself some eggs. Neville paused in grabbing a few sausages and looked at him questioningly. "It's a book that helps you list out what you need to do each day, and at what time. It'd help you remember stuff. You could write a list of things you need to do and what you need for each day. We could also pack our bags together each night so you had everything for the next day. No repeats of this morning." Harry filled a bowl of fruit and after a moment Neville did the same. Neville glanced at Harry's plate and was surprised by the wide variety of things. Oatmeal, eggs, two slices of bacon, a bowl of fruit, and two slices of toast. He glanced down at his own and frowned a bit while thinking over what Harry suggested while also considering what he ate. His plate, filled with sausage, hash browns, pancakes, toast and eggs, didn't look as healthy as Harry's, it was almost greasy.

"Huh," Neville said forgoing the doughnut, Harry had what looked like pretty healthy eating habits, and he could use to loose a bit of weight. "I guess so. Where do I get one?"

"You should be able to get one from any Muggle store that sells books or writing supplies. But I guess that'd require you writing to your parents or guardian." Harry said.

"I could pick it up for you from Hogsemeade," Cedric offered. "There's a Hogsmeade weekend that two weeks away. I'm sure Tomes and Scrolls will have something."

"That'd be great," Neville said with a sigh of relief. "I'll give you the money tonight?" Cedric nodded and went back to his conversation with another student about Quidditch.

"What do you think class will be like?" Neville said as he polished off his hash browns. Harry glanced up from his eggs and frowned.

"I don't know, but I think I overheard some upperclassmen complaining about how jumpy and nervous the Defense teacher is. There's some rumor that the man encountered a vampire and is scared that it's out to get him. Also he's supposed to smell reaaaaaaaaaaly bad." Harry replied honestly.

"Sounds depressing." Neville said with a groan.

"But Charms and Transfiguration will probably be brilliant. Difficult, but great." Harry said. "I read the textbooks up to chapter two and wrote notes for both classes and they look like they're fun."

"Okay," Neville said. The glanced at the clock overhead, it read nine-thirty. "What do we do now? Class isn't for another hour."

"Library? We could study ahead or work on that essay for Herbology, it's only six inches but it wouldn't hurt to get it out of the way." Harry said and Neville nodded. After packing some food for later, or for the girls who hadn't shown up for breakfast, they went up the stairs and after glancing at Harry's map they went down a few more hallways up another staircase and into the large library the school hosted. Taking a seat near the door, in case they needed to rush out and get to class, they both pulled out their parchments. Writing quietly they spent the next several minutes working and studying. Eventually they finished and glanced at the clock. Seeing it was a little past ten, they both put their work away.

"Now what?" Neville whispered. Harry shrugged.

"We could go sit outside of class? I have my carving supplies and you have that book on gardening. I don't think the librarian would like to have us sit here and not be quiet and we could talk there." Harry said. Neville shrugged and they left.

"Harry, Neville!" Susan said happily about thirty minutes later dragging what looked liked to be a still asleep Hannah.

"G'morning," Hannah mumbled slumping down on the window seat next to Neville where the two boys were seated.

"Class starts soon," Susan said breathlessly. "We caught the tail end of breakfast, so we're eating on the run The platters were mostly gone when we got there, only had time to grab some toast!" She pulled out a few pieces of the a fore mentioned food and waved it under Hannah's nose. Hannah grabbed it, then proceeded to eat it aggressively. Harry dug around in his bag and pulled out an apple.

"Here," he said. "I made sure to grab a few just in case." He then pulled out and unwrapped the muffins. "We weren't sure if you'd miss it entirely." Susan smiled with relief and split it between her and Hannah.

"We couldn't grab you any tea though," Neville said apologetically. He unwrapped a few bangers and Hannah looked like she was ready to cheer.

"You two are the best ever," Hannah muttered. "Now just to survive class and do that Herbology essay. Do you want to do that with us tonight?" She asked after swallowing a few bites.

"We're done already. We were up early enough to have breakfast, go to the library, and do homework." Neville replied.

"Morning people," Hannah grumbled. Around a quickly made sandwich, Susan merely grinned around her apple cutely. The classroom across from them suddenly emptied and the girls tucked the food away and entered the classroom with the boys following. Immediately all of four scrunched up their noses in disgust. It smelled strongly of garlic, onion, and herbs, that didn't mix well.

"Sounds like they were right," Neville muttered to Harry, remembering this morning's conversation on the class. Harry nodded and discretely blew his nose while taking a seat close to a window and opening it slightly. All four sighed when some of the smell disappeared. Pulling out his note taking supplies Harry clicked the ballpoint. Professor Snape had made sure to tell him to get entirely metal ones, and from his secret art stash, he'd brought a calligraphy pen he was familiar with. Thanking whatever had possessed him to scrounge up the set a few years ago when Dudley had thrown it out, Harry wrote down the day's date and labeled the journal entry. The rest of the class filled in, this time all Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. A turbaned man stepped, correction, nearly fell through the door at the front of the classroom.

"G-good m-ma-morning c-cuh-cl-class." He stuttered out and Harry felt a shot of pity for the guy and annoyance with the headmaster. The poor man didn't look like he was comfortable or able to teach a class all that well, thus hurting both him and the students.

"It's going to be another Binns," Harry heard Neville say lowly to him. He nodded in agreement. The teacher glanced over and Harry tried to smile encouragingly as a lance of pain shot through his forehead. He blinked with surprise resisted rubbing his scar. The teacher glanced away and the pain dulled. Weird. Harry and his friends spent the rest of class trying to decipher out what the poor stuttering professor said. As they left Harry felt an entirely different headache forming.

"I think I feel as bad for him, as I do for us," Harry grumbled rubbing his temples tiredly, "and we have two more classes!" The other Hufflepuffs groaned.

"One with Slytherin and one with Gryffindor." Wayne said and they all groaned again.

"So we have Malfoy's sniping and the red headed buffoon to deal with?" Harry asked.

"And Granger's determined hand waving." Megan Jones said with a sniff. A few of the boys muttered curses under their breathes.

"I don't know why everyone complains about Hufflepuff," Harry muttered, "at least the people in our house are _sane_." A few of the other first years giggled at that. Harry sighed.

"Let's just go to lunch," Justin said comfortingly. Perking up they trooped down the stairs and sat at the end of the table. Halfway through an owl fluttered down out of nowhere landing between the ham sandwiches and jugs of pumpkin juice. It thrust a leg out to Harry who blinked in surprise. Untying the note, Harry fed the owl a few pieces of bread and fruit before it flew away.

"Who's it from?" Neville asked quietly while the whole table leaned over or forward. Harry opened it and skimmed it real quick.

"It's from the headmaster, he wants me to stop in after class." Harry answered, bewildered.

"Why does he want you to do that?" Hannah asked curiously. "You haven't done anything wrong have you?"

"No," Harry said with a shake of his head, "maybe he's checking into see how I've settled in? Maybe he does that will Muggle raised students?"

"He hasn't sent a note to me, or anyone else," Justin said, and Megan shook her head as well. Harry frowned.

"C-could it be about your parents?" Neville asked. Harry paled.

"W-why would he contact me about my parents? I mean, they're dead... But..." Harry stuttered. The rest of the first years, even Smith, looked at him worriedly.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Harry," Hannah said rallying.

"Yeah," Ernie said, "he probably just wants to see if you're okay. You're the Boy Who Lived after all."

"I'm the _what_?" Harry asked startled.

"That's what people call you, the Boy Who Lived. You saved the whole Wizarding world by living." Oliver said.

"What? Why would anyone think that." Harry said startled.

"Because you survived Voldemort as a baby Harry." Neville said quietly. "You lived and he died."

"Well that's about as stupid as tits on a bull." Harry said flatly. "I was a baby, and quite frankly it's more likely my mother or father did something before they died that prevented my death. Do they expect a fourteen month old to save them from the next villainous wizard that comes about?"

"Uhm..." Neville said awkwardly. Harry sighed.

"Sorry, it's just that kind of rational make my brain short out. It's incredibly stupid. It's like pointing at a block and expecting it to move without doing something." Harry said tiredly.

"Magic does that," Justin said.

"No you control your magic to move the block. If you do nothing, then nothing will happen. You won't prevent things, you won't cause things, nothing happens and it becomes a part of your failures. You failed to help so the person died. You failed to do your work so you failed the assignment." Harry pushed his plate away and grabbed his bag. "I'm going to class, I'll see you there."

"Harry wait!" Neville called pushing off and scrambling after him. The whole table stared after the slightly chubby boy and rail thin part-Giant.

"Well fuck," Ernie said.

"Language," Megan said primly, "but I have to agree. That name is probably the stupidest thing I ever heard of."

"But he's the savior of the Wizarding world!" Oliver exclaimed. Several of the first years were nodding, missing the interested stares of the upperclassmen watching the little byplay. They were confused as well though a few of the smarter Muggleborns were starting to catch on. They hadn't understood the strange light the Wizarding world had put on Potter, it was nearly fanatical.

"No, he was a fourteen month old _baby_ that avoided getting killed. You heard him, it was probably something his mother or father did that saved him. Or are babies able to do spells at that age? Hmmm?" Megan drawled. A few of the purebloods and halfbloods shook their head. "Morons." She said.

"I don't get it," Susan said slowly, "I mean I guess I get why he hates the fame for such a thing..."

"Please, you can't be serious." Megan said standing as well. "Why Harry hates it is such an obvious reason."

"And what is that Jones?" Zacharais asked dryly.

"He believes rightly that it wasn't anything he did that saved the world, and for a bunch of adults to pin their expectations on him is plainly ridiculous. Can you even guess what they'll act like now? It's also because it reminds him that his parents died and he lived. It's so blatantly in your face anyone would be aggravated. Who wants the fame that his parents' deserve? Who wants to be heralded as a hero and reminded that he _lived_ when they _died_. Harry's smart, and he's quick. He knows he's going to be hearing it more often, and he knows it's going to be like a twist of knife in an already gaping wound. He's an _orphan_ first. Your so called 'savior of the Wizarding world' second." Megan sniffed disdainfully. "Think on that and _don't,_ if you have any sense in your thick skulls, call him that _horrible _name." She left the table and the first years sat there confused and a little shocked.

"It is weird." Justin told them.

"Bu-but he _did _save us!" Oliver argued. "Because whatever happened to him caused You-Know-Who to disappear!"

"I have to agree with Megan, how does a baby save a whole group of people? Sounds rather sacrificial. Putting a baby up on a pedestal and making it an icon. I mean he must be getting a bunch of flack off of it." Justin mused.

"Pedestal?" Ernie asked curiously.

"Y'know, everyone has expectations about Harry. However, that doesn't exactly mean Harry's going to be exactly as you expect. I mean, you remember the Sorting right? Everyone was so shocked that he didn't get into Gryffindor that the whole hall wouldn't quiet down for over thirty minutes, and that's just stupid." Justin explained.

"Harry said he'd be happy wherever he ended up, and that he would be me and Hannah's friend no matter what." Susan said quietly. "I don't think Harry wants to be anybody but Harry, and that's probably all we need to know." The remaining Hufflepuff first years went silent, still not noticing how the upperclassmen were watching and analyzing the whole conversation before and after Harry left.

"Well _I_ would like to know what he wrote on his Herbology essay," Wayne said breaking the tension. "But I guess we can always ask after class! Let's go, we've got Charms!" The first years all scrambled up after that and left in mass to class.

Harry sat in the corner of the classroom looking rather tired as he quietly doodled. Charms had been fun, and not particularly bad since it had been just a brief introduction over what the year had in store for them and a lesson over the basic wand motions, as well as spell theory. Transfiguration had not started yet, but for some reason he had a weird feeling about the cat sitting in front of them.

When the slender feline transformed into a teacher Harry held back a bark of laughter and applauded. The stern teacher's gaze twinkled on him for a moment before glancing sternly over the first years. She spoke briefly on how serious the subject matter was and how they should put sincere effort into all that they do. She then handed out matchsticks for them to turn in needles. Twenty minutes later Harry and Neville were both crossly staring at the little wooden sticks that innocently, yet mockingly, sat there, unchanged.

"I don't get what we're doing wrong." Harry whispered. He put down his wand with a frustrated sigh. Neville glanced over and shrugged. "I can feel my magic but I don't feel it going anywhere!"

"I can't feel mine at all." Neville said a bit ashamed.

"Not even when you hold your wand?" Harry asked curiously.

"No... It just feels lifeless to me." Neville answered even more ashamed. Harry frowned.

"Didn't Ollivander get you a wand that suited you?" Harry asked sitting up, matchstick, classroom, and teacher forgotten.

"No, I got this from my Gran, it was my father's." Neville said looking at it with a mixture of frustration, awe and sadness. Harry winced.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I didn't know about, about your parents." Neville glanced up with surprised taking in the defeated and worried look on his much taller friend's face. The two boys were quickly becoming close and Neville hoped, even suspected, they would be best friends by the end of the year.

"No it's not your fault... My parents... Well, my parents..." Neville said, starting multiple times yet unable to finish the sentence.

"It's okay Neville," Harry said in a rush. "You don't have to tell me yet. Just let me know when you're ready, yeah?" Neville nodded looking slightly relieved, but also angry at himself for being unable to confide in the gentle boy sitting next to him. Harry sighed before saying, "you know they say the wand chooses it's master right?" Neville glanced up in confusion.

"No?" He asked quietly, both boys were oblivious to the teacher silently listening into their conversation from behind their friends. The older woman's eyes narrowed in anger over the young boy's predicament.

"A wand is made up of it's wood and it's core. Let's use mine as an example, it's plum wood with ebony inlays and a dual core of hippogriff feather soaked in phoenix tears." Harry held it out Neville grasped it carefully, surprised when he felt a dull hum. Harry's eyebrows went up when Neville absently moved it and a few dull sparks sputtered out. "Well, it looks like something in my wand connects with your magical core. Anyway, a wand is almost a physical representation of what a wizard excels in or is drawn to. My wand denotes a powerful connection to artistry, protection, healing and power, to name a few. That's just based on the wood alone. Hippogriffs are well known for their honor and phoenixes for their healing capabilities. The four different parts of the wand combined allow me to access my magic to it's full extent. It represents what _I_ might do best in, as well as supports me in my endeavors."

"So... My dad's wand doesn't suit me?" Neville said.

"Probably, I'm not saying you can't get it to work, but it'll probably be difficult for you. Ollivander gifted me with a few books since I got my wand and we've been corresponding via mail since my birthday at the end of July. I've read six different tomes from him, one of them being about the history and workings of wands. You might be related to your father, and you might share common traits physically, but magically you are your own person." Harry said firmly.

"Oh," Neville said quietly.

"Why didn't your Gran get you a wand anyway?" Harry asked, "are you unable to afford a new one? I know there's a tradition of Wizarding families passing down wands from esteemed ancestors, but the new wand holder only gets one that resonates with him or her. Was there none that suited you better?"

"My Gran wanted me to use my father's," Neville said, "she wants me to be like him." Professor McGonagall felt a tick develop in her left eye. Harry let out a long hiss of frustration.

"I hope you forgive me for saying this Neville, but your grandmother is being exceedingly foolish!" Harry growled. "She's practically handicapping you! By giving you a wand that doesn't attune to your magic she's crippling your learning abilities, as well as ruining your chances for a job in the future. On top of that we're in the middle of our magical growth cycle, by not allowing you to have a wand that enables your use of magic you are either going to end up stunting it or blocking it!"

"That is indeed true, Mr. Longbottom," their professor interjected shocking both boys. Neville glanced down once again ashamed, while Harry exchanged a worried and concerned glance with her.

"I-I don't know what to say," Neville said quietly. The rest of the class seemed to sense something was going on and turned towards the back table. The Puffs, who had sat a discreet distance away from Harry who had been upset since earlier, was looking back at the two even more worriedly. Their classmates, Gryffindors, looked interested in the new gossip. The teacher sensing this turned and glared at the rest of them before looking back at the pair.

"I understand you do not have class after this Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Potter, I would request that you stay behind for a few minutes. Please continue on with trying to change your matchsticks into needles. I'm sure you'll find it beneficial to work towards that goal, even with..." She glanced at Neville's wand in annoyance, "your slight problem." She then turned away in a swirl of tartan, both boys looking after her with a mix of fear and respect.

"Try changing it with my wand," Harry whispered to Neville. "We'll switch wands for the rest of class." Harry picked up Neville's and grimaced. This wand felt almost angry to be held by him. Grimacing he suspected it had dragon heartstring or something similar in it. All the wands he'd held at Ollivander's with that particular core had been particularly bad with him. The wood part of the wand felt rather indifferent. Sighing mentally, Harry tried to push his magic through the wand. Feeling it stop and reverse made him internally curse. Sitting back he practiced the movements accepting that he wouldn't be changing the matchstick today at least.

After class the pair stayed behind. The rest of their housemates had tried to linger behind or ask them questions, but they'd been quickly shooed out by the Gryffindor Head of House. Promising to meet them in the common room soon, the pair met the firm and determined eyes of the witch seated before them.

"Now, it has come to my attention that you do not have a wand that suits you, Mr. Longbottom," she said stiffly, hiding the anger she felt as she mentally berated her long time friend. _Oh, Augusta, I understand how you miss Frank but hurting poor Neville..._She thought bitterly.

"Yes, ma'am," Neville said quietly, paling in front of her. Harry squeezed his hand under the table and he felt a bit of relief knowing his friend was there, silently supporting him.

"I believe, Mr. Longbottom, that it would be in your best interest if we found a wand you could use for the rest of the term, allowing for you to get a proper on over the break." Professor McGonagall said as she opened a drawer and pulled out a bit of parchment.

"Ma'am?" Harry said uncertainly as she scribbled onto it.

"I want you to give this to your Head of House, and inform her of what you discussed today in class as well as my suggestion. She will direct you to the Lost and Found room, and then speak with your guardian, Mr. Longbottom, on obtaining a suitable wand, as well as the ramifications of having one that does not work with you. Do not be worried, I too shall be talking to Augusta." She said firmly. "I thank you Mr. Potter for discovering this, however surprising the information may be. Rest assured all will be well, and no ramifications will befall either of you."

"Yes, ma'am, thank you ma'am." Harry and Neville said. Neville looked a bit dazed and Harry looked relieved. Dismissed the two left and went straight to their dorm. Harry gave his friend a brief shoulder hug when they finally entered. Their friends, and other first years, motioned them over to a circle of couches and cushions, a small coffee table in front of them filled with odds and ends.

"What was that for?" Neville asked Harry, startled by the brief hug, as they sat down.

"I'm just relieved for you," Harry said resting his face in his hands for a moment. "It's a terrible thing to have a wand that doesn't suit you. The repercussion could be severe Neville, if it had gone on for years." A few of the other purebloods perked up at this.

"You had a wand that doesn't suit you Neville?" Ernie said eyes widening.

"What in blazes were you doing with a wand that doesn't suit you?!" Zacharais hissed.

"My Gran..." Neville trailed off blushing. "She wanted me to use my father's and didn't let me get a new one from Ollivander's."

"I hope that it gets corrected. It is a very serious thing not having a wand that suits you," Cedric said seriously. Over the past few days he'd become the unofficial sponsor and adviser for the first year group. "I've heard tales where the wand rejected the user so violently they got ill or killed because of it."

"You're joking," Justin exclaimed. Several of the Muggleborns and half-bloods were looking and listening in closely.

"No it's true," Harry said solemnly. "Wands are made to help wizards and witches access their magic and control it. While some wands are more able at certain magics, they are also resistant to doing others. It's a reflection of not only what the wizard is capable of, but what they are best suited for. An example of this are wands healers use. They generally are made of willow or have unicorn hair. While a number of Aurors or Hit Wizards are known to have dragon heartstrings as cores. While Ollivander usually only has three types of cores, he has many with a wide variety. Some cores are more difficult to use, like say veela hair or giant's blood. Those wands usually go into special purposes or positions like Unspeakables, but they're only owned or made on commission after the person's magic matures. Other people have such difficulties with finding a wand that Ollivander has to bring out his more exotic ones for them to try." Harry said the last bit with a bit of a smile.

"Do you have one of his more exotic one's Harry," Susan asked curiously, catching his expresion.

"Yeah, I guess you could say so," Harry said with a grin, "my wand is a bit strange in of the fact it's a double core and has two woods in it's usage instead of one."

"Can I see it?" Cedric asked, and Harry pulled it out and handed it over.

"It's plum wood with an inlay of ebony, around a hippogriff feather soaked in phoenix tears." Harry said. Cedric handed it back, impressed. Several conversations burst out about wands, and Neville asked Harry if they could talk more about it later, maybe even let him borrow a book.

"Wow, anyway, Harry don't you have to meet up with Headmaster Dumbledore after class?" Justin asked and Harry groaned. He'd forgotten.

"Blast, I need to go." He glanced over at Neville. "I'll be back before dinner probably, do you want me to go with you to see Professor Sprout after dinner?" Neville smiled and nodded. About to take his bag Neville stopped him.

"Leave it Harry, I'll take it back to the dorm room for you later. You'll be back before dinner starts right?" Neville offered and Harry nodded.

"Hopefully," he said standing, "I'll see you later. If you want to read about what I told you Nev, there's a few books on it on my bookshelf next to the calendar." The shorter boy nodded with a smile and Harry left.

Harry followed the directions up a few floors to a rather grim looking gargoyle. Glancing at the letter again, he stared at the weird post script and asked, "Cockroach clusters?" The gargoyle winked before letting him past to go up the staircase. Stopping before a wooden door he raised his hand to knock.

"Come in, my boy!" An overly cheery voice called. Harry blinked but turned the door knob and entered. He stooped under the stone doorway and studied the decadently dressed elderly man seated in front of shelves of spinning, tooting, glowing silver items. Wincing mentally at the color of the man's robes and the strange hat, he took the chair that was offered. Ignoring it's equally vibrant color and overly cushioned feeling, he greeted the man quietly.

"Good day Headmaster," he said softly.

"Good day to you Harry my boy," the man said jovially, his eyes twinkly and staring. Harry shifted uncomfortably. The man's gaze was rather disturbing in it's forward appraisal.

"Is there something I can do for you sir? I understand you wanted to see me.. I just don't understand why." Harry asked. He rather wished Justin hadn't reminded him and could have avoided this meeting til a later time or at all. It was strange to him how focused the man was on his being. He understood that he was in the man's care but eying him like some bug or chess piece was rather... Since he could be so frank in his own mind, was more than a bit irritating.

"I was just checking in on you my boy." The headmaster said with a wide smile. Harry refused to meet his eyes after the initial glance, stared determinedly at the small spinning globe over his puke inducing neon pink robes. _I didn't even know that color could come that bright_, Harry thought in disgust.

"Oh, do you do that for all the Muggleborns or Muggle-raised, sir?" Harry asked, trying to salvage the situation while not looking too closely, or at the personification of ridiculousness sitting overtly cheerful in front of him.

"Ah, no. You see you're special my boy." The man stated. Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes and switched to staring at the beautiful red and gold bird sitting to the man's right. It too seemed rather annoyed with the man. Smiling at the bird, not caring if the man took it the wrong way, he almost laughed when it rolled its eyes.

"I see," Harry said. "And why is that?"

"Why because I was the one who gave you to your aunt to be taken care of!" The man said. Harry's gaze immediately focused on his twinkling blue ones.

"Is that so?" He said flatly. Though he understood they were all that he had left, he did _not_ get on with them. In fact, their care was atrocious and just below the point of child services needing to come in and take him away. His glasses were not the correct proscription and he was going to see the nurse that Friday in hopes of getting the correct ones or having his eyes fixed. "Well, as you can see Headmaster Dumbledore, I am settling in quite fine."

"You're happy with the Hufflepuffs?" He asked, "you don't wish to be sorted anywhere else? Like perhaps your parents' house?" Harry stood then. He caught sight of the Sorting Hat behind the man who looked to be mouthing something angrily, almost shouting though no sound was coming out.

"No, sir," Harry said tensely, "I'm quite satisfied with where I'm at. I feel no need as of right now to leave my house. I highly doubt I'll ever want to. Good day to you." Harry turned away, missing the calculating gleam in the man's eyes. He left the office, traveled down the staircase and stomped away to a quiet corner to vent his frustrations. No sooner had he gotten into an alcove away from the hustle and bustle of students going to class, then the brightly colored bird from the headmaster's office appear in a burst of magnificent fire dropping the Sorting Hat, Greer, in front of him. The bird trilled brightly then vanished after leaving, to his surprise, a couple bright feathers. Greer met his eyes, or he guess it did, and said firmly.

"Put me on."

* * *

A/N: This hopefully keeps both of you the readers and I clear on what day has what, I tried to plan it with accordance to the books, but I'm not entirely positive I got it correct. However, I believe there is two classes of everything except Astronomy (there's only one class at night I think) and Herbology (they had it three times a week). I'm currently trying to figure out Harry's schedule through year three if I do all seven years, but I'm a little flustered.

Harry's 1st Year Schedule?

* * *

Harry Potter l 1st Period l 2nd Period l 3rd Period l 4th Period l 5th Period l 6th Period l

Monday l History l Herbolgoy l l ** l l l

Tuesday l l Defense l l Charms l Transfig. l l

Wednesday l History l Herbolgoy l l Potions l Potions l * l

Thursday l l Defense l l Charms l Transfig. l l

Friday l l Herbolog l

*Astronomy at midnight

** Flying lessons, but not til the second month of school (3:30)

* * *

Amended Bell Schedule

Breakfast: 7-10:15 (spread out for early birds and late periods alike)

1st Class: 9:30-10-30

2nd Class: 10:45-11:45

3rd Class: 12-1

Lunch: 11-2:15 (to feed a wide variety of students hopefully)

4th Class: 1:15-2:15

5th Class: 2:30-3:30

6th Class: 4:45-5:45

Dinner 6-8:15 (you can come and leave dinner whenever you wish except on feast nights)

Curfew: 10:30 (school wide, not based on years, this is when prefects start patrolling, younger years have lower ones, like in the castle by 9)

* * *

Hufflepuff Curfews: Example: Years /Time

1st through 2nd / 09:30:00 PM

3rd through 4th / 10:00:00 PM

5th through 7th / 10:15:00 PM


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The question of what Greer wanted to speak with Harry about shall be answered!

Disclaimer: I do not own this at all.

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

Harry stared at Greer in a mix of suspicion and worry. "I'm not being resorted," the young quarter giant said firmly, then blinked in surprise when the hat quite visibly sneered. He didn't even know a hat could do that, but then again the beaten down thing could also sing, talk, and read your mind. Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised by the facial expressions? He was still wary however, and watched as it twitched in visible irritation.

"I'm not here to resort you. Not that I would, you'd have to ask me for me to do so, and even then you'd end up right back in Hufflepuff," the Sorting Hat said with a rather grouchy snort. Harry relaxed minutely. "I just want to have a private word with you, now, do as I bid and put me on!" Harry, deciding not to tempt an even louder explosion from the belligerent head gear, picked it up and plopped it down on his head quickly.

_Ah, that's better. _The hat said clearly in his head. _I wanted to speak with you about something of great importance young man._

_Oh? What is it, Greer?_

_The headmaster, he's planning something for you young Potter. _

_What?! Planning?_ Harry worried._ What could he possibly be planning?_

_I'm not certain, but whatever it is it isn't good. I am only 'alive' during the first few weeks of the school year unless Hogwarts specifically wishes for me to be sentient, otherwise I return to my 'sleep' until I am needed once more. It protects my enchantments and allows me to 'power' up._

_So you'll be going to sleep soon?_ Harry felt disappointed but hat quick allayed those fears.

_Not this year, nor for many more. There's trouble brewing within the school's walls and its exteriors. Two items of great value and power have been hidden within the school while a great cancerous entity has sunken into her very veins. _

_Why are you telling me this? _The boy asked feeling a great sense of foreboding. _There's nothing I can do about it!_

_Hogwarts, I and the Gatekeeper Fawkes feel that it has ties to you. You needed to be warned. The machinations are out our hands, due to being what we are. However, that does not mean we cannot advise you or oversee you as you attend school. While here in Hogwarts merely call for us and we will come. As the Gatekeeper Fawkes has said, a smell of season's changes is carried in your very magic. You have a giant heart both figuratively and literally. Now, I've kept you long enough. Remember, if you need any three of us, we will always come to your aide in any place Hogwarts touches. _With a final comforting mental hug Harry took off the hat looking it over seriously. His eye folds met the quarter-Giant's for a single moment and then Fawkes flashed back in, took the hat gently in his claws, gave the boy a single regal nod and flared away. Harry stepped out of the alcove after a few minutes of silent contemplation before walking away. Glancing out the window he saw the sun setting and guessed dinner had already started or would be soon. Shoving the worries that had come to light at the headmaster's action had created and Greer dour prophecies, Harry focused on what he would eat that night.

* * *

Neville padded into the Great Hall his eyes scanning worriedly around for the tall figure of his new friend. Immediately, he saw the part-Giant slumped over a plate, fiddling around with his vegetables on the dinnerware. Frowning at the rather uncharacteristic actions Neville hurried over.

"What's wrong?" The blond, slightly chubby boy asked as he plunked himself down next to his new and closest male friend.

"The headmaster wanted to resort me." Harry said after a moment, though the manner in which Harry avoided the Longbottom heir's eyes suggested there was more to it than that. Guessing, correctly, that Harry couldn't and didn't want to go into it at the table, Neville filed it away for later, determined to remember and ask the black haired boy about it later.

"Well, even if you got resorted you'd end up right back in Hufflepuff!" Neville said supportively, making the other boy's expression lighten a tad.

"Yeah," Harry straightened and handed a bowl of potatoes to a girl who asked for them, earning a bright smile and thanks. Neville mentally patted himself on the back and shifted them into a discussion on Herbology and the book he had gotten from Harry's shelf. The other Hufflepuff perked up fully at that and quickly started explaining things catching the attention of a few other students at their table and surprisingly the Ravenclaws next to them.

"Are you thinking of apprenticing under Ollivander after you graduate Potter?" One of the first year Ravenclaw boys asked, Conner or Corners being his last name. Harry paused at that and thought it over.

"I have no idea," Harry admitted honestly. "I like working with my hands and the subject is just fascinating. Mr. Ollivander is a brilliant man who's been working with wands almost his whole life. He started as an apprentice to his father and uncles when he was only four. He was a master by the age of sixteen and opening his own shop here in Britain when he was twenty-two. He's a great man." Neville smiled at the enthusiasm his taller friend extruded and the other students seemed to enjoy his attitude as well.

"Would be alright if I borrowed a book of the subject from you?" The boy asked.

"Sure Corners," Harry said.

"It's Michael." The boy said with a smile at both of them including Neville in the invitation.

"Harry then," the part-giant said with a grin as well.

"I wouldn't mind if you called me Neville," Neville offered a second afterward. The two Hufflepuffs were finishing up their meal and the Ravenclaw, though still curious, let them go.

"Great, we should do our homework together some time then," the other boy said happily before they made their goodbyes and left the hall.

"Are we going to go see Professor Sprout now?" Harry asked glancing at his shorter friend who slapped his forehead and groaned when he remembered the task.

"Yeah," Neville grumbled. "I know I have to get it changed… The wand isn't horrible for me but…" Harry wrapped his arm around his friend and let him lean into him for comfort. It was rather horrible the position Neville was in. He obviously so wanted to have a piece of his father with him, even if it didn't work that well, but he also wanted to be as great as his father and mother had been but couldn't do it unless he gave the wand up for something else.

"It'll be alright Neville," Harry said, "I could make you a special shadow box for the wand so it can be put in a place that shows it significance. Maybe we can even add your family motto or a picture of your parents to it so you can put it on your desk or wall and see the wand and your family all the time." The blond's eyes filled at that and he rubbed rather roughly at his face holding back the tears and the sniffles at his friend's kind suggestion.

"I'd like that. Maybe line it with some dried flowers and cloth too… My mum always loved hydrangeas and baby's breath my Gran always said, she had it as part of her wedding bouquet. Could you carve some stuff onto it for me Harry?" Neville asked glancing worriedly at his friend and felt a bright warmth in his chest when the other boy nodded immediately and said, "Anything you want Nev, I'll make it the prettiest shadow box ever. Perhaps I can get some scrap leather from Ollivander or some special colored glass for a border." Leaning against his friend, Neville knew he'd found a lifelong one.

* * *

Pomona Sprout was absolutely furious by the time Potter and Longbottom left her office and she finished a rather curt and angry conversation with the Longbottom Matriarch with Minerva serving as mediator. If she hadn't, the Herbology professor was positive she would have stormed through the floo and throttled the old shrew! She poured herself a rather large serving of firewhiskey and slammed the bottle down before taking a rather plush armchair across from Minerva who looked just as peeved. Both women had confronted the woman after Sprout had sent the two first years off with a house elf to the Room-Where-Lost-Things-Go to try out the three hundred odd wands that were left there in case one of them worked marginally well for young Neville.

"The nerve of that woman!" Pomona shouted as she finished tossing back her tumbler of amber liquor. Minerva merely nodded stiffly, her knuckles white around her own crystal glass which had already been gulped down with a frustrated growl. The Scottish witch poured both of them a few more fingers and they in joint knocked it back after a rather bitter salute.

"I knew she wasn't all there, she just grew harsher and stonier over the years," Minerva admitted. "I can't believe I never noticed that as she got worse Neville, that bright happy bairn, just got quieter and more reserved! It's Harry Potter all over again."

"Is there something wrong with Harry?" Pomona asked startled. The Gryffindor Head sighed.

"Severus went with Hagrid to pick him and wasn't pleased with what he found. Was in a right temper when he contacted me the night they collected the boy. Apparently," Pomona could practically hear the other woman's back teeth grind together, "the Dursleys had withheld all forms of information to Harry's true background and Severus has a suspicion that the poor lad isn't treated as well as he should be."

"You're saying he may have been abused?!" Pomona said almost shooting out of her seat.

"Neglected at the very least," Minerva said angrily. "I'm just surprised that they slipped through the cracks, Pomona! They shouldn't have these problems! They're supposed to be treasures of our society! Two sons of lords, of treasured and much loved members of our society, and they end up with family that don't know how to even treat them proper! Scaring their magic out! Bullying them!" The accent thickened and both witches immediately filled another glass.

"It's good they're at Hogwarts," Pomona finally said.

"Yeah, but so is that blasted stone," Minerva hissed. Scowling at each other, the women both thought unhappily, _that bloody old goat, _before emptying their tumbles once more_._

* * *

Harry and Neville followed Twilly the House Elf into a surprisingly large room on the seventh floor. It was filled with shelves, drawers, boxes, and crates. A few house elves were popping in and out, retrieving items and leaving others behind. Finally the little elf led them to a rather nice seating area and motioned them to sit. A snap of her fingers summoned a large chest which she opened. In it were rows and rows of wands. Some of them were in test tube like holders, others boxes, and a few even on pillows.

"These be the wands," Twilly squeaked. "Do young Masters be needings anythings else from Twilly?"

"No, Twilly," Harry said gently. "You have done a good job and you may return to doing whatever you were doing before Professor Sprout summoned you to help us." He didn't say thank you, which apparently set elves off like nothing else. They weren't as bad with compliments and gently said words however, and after a few run-ins with Ollivander's elf Willow when he delivered things to Harry from Ollivander on occasion, he'd learned how to speak and work with them. The elf beamed at them before curtsying and popping away to whatever she had been doing. Leaving Neville sitting Harry gently went to the wands and picked out the first observing it.

"Here," Harry said holding it out after sending a small tendril of his magic through it to guess what it was. "I believe this is willow and unicorn hair, thirteen inches or so." Neville took it and then glanced uncertainly at Harry. "Try waving it," the boy suggested. "See if you feel anything with it." Neville waved it and nothing happened making Harry sigh, take the wand and return it back to its stored position. He chose another and felt it out. "Here, ash with dragon heartstring." A small fire exploded on the small table after Neville took it making the boy drop it with a yelp. Harry quickly stopped the flicking flares of heat and took the wand back placing it where it had been originally.

"Not that wand," Neville said shakily. "It was angry that I picked it up." Harry nodded and handed over another. "Maple with kelpie hair and scales." This time a small rain cloud drenched them with a small torrent of water from it. Glancing at his taller, and now soaking wet, friend, Neville smiled sheepishly at him as Harry snatched the wand away and smirked.

"We're going to be here awhile?" Neville said. Harry merely arched a brow.

"That, Neville, is an understatement."

* * *

The duo ended up in the room for over an hour and went through almost half of the wands before they found something that was more suited to Neville than his father's wand was. It wasn't a perfect match, Harry could tell by how low the number of sparks there were and how dull some of them had been, but it was mostly suitable. Made of a mix of elm and purpleheart wood surrounding what Harry guessed was a core of unicorn hair, the woods seemed almost perfect for a match although the unicorn hair was indifferent, it did work very well for Neville. The blond boy was thrilled.

When they left Neville was studying the wand with bright eyes. The purplish red coloring of the purpleheart curved in a spiral from handle to tip interlacing with the elm was a rather pretty effect. It was well maintained and obviously a well-cared for wand suggesting that its previous owner hadn't lost it but perhaps the wand had lost its owner. Harry hopped that Neville would be able to keep the wand after he got his very own, it would serve quite well as a secondary one, perfect for any emergencies the boy may have in the future. Finally, as they reached their dorms, only an hour from curfew Neville stopped them outside of it and hugged Harry hard.

"Thank you," was the muffled word when Harry, surprised, asked what the matter with his friend was. "You're a good friend, Harry." The boy said after stepping back and scrubbing at his face before laughing rather wetly when Harry gave him a handkerchief.

"You're a good friend too Nev," Harry said. "Now let's go in and review for tomorrow. We have potions after all." The blond nodded with a big smile and they went in. Hannah and Susan were seated in the corner by one of the windows with Cedric, Ernie, and Justin watching as Zacharias played the joint team of Oliver and Wayne. The two boys both were horrible, not that Harry had any right to be critiquing others play when he up and stank at the game, but as a team they did fairly well. Zacharias was probably the best, followed by Neville, than Ernie. Justin didn't care either way about the game and preferred rugby and football, something Harry, Wayne and he could talk about and confuse the Wizard raised members of their year and house to their mutual amusement.

"Hey Neville, Harry," Cedric said when he noticed the two walk in before frowning slightly at Neville's wet and slightly puffy eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Neville said flushing in embarrassment, as the whole group glanced at him worriedly. "Just a bit sentimental is all." Harry squeezed the shorter boy's shoulder and then pulled him down on the ottoman next to the chessboard where the Wizarding pieces were shouting obscenities at one another. Or well, the pawns were before getting smacked by the Queens and bishops and scolded for their foul language and manners. They nodded and turned back to it, letting the two rests peacefully in each other's' presence and theirs. Harry got up after a few moments and went up the stairs to the dorms before coming back with his Potion books, notes, sketchbook, bag of supplies, and his Potion case.

"Come on Nev," Harry said with a smile, "Let's review for potions." Smiling at his taller friend, Neville got up and followed him over to the table before sinking down in the plush armchair with a grin.

"Now," Harry said adjusting his glasses, and opening the books to the first chapter and his notes to the first section. "Let's go over the different methods of treating the different materials and what purposes it serves…"

* * *

The next day, Neville was awake before Harry. Sitting up he stared at the small clock seated next to Harry's bed ticking softly away. It read five fifty-eight. Slumping back against his pillow the blond couldn't figure out what had woken him up. He rolled and shifted back and forth trying to get back to sleep before giving up and sighing in defeat.

"Neville?" Harry's sleepy voice murmured to his right making his head shoot up and flush in embarrassment and self-chastisement.

"Sorry about waking you," Neville whispered.

"S'kay," Harry muttered, as his lanky and tall figure swung into an upright position. "Somethin' buggin' you?" Harry asked as he stretched. He glanced at his clock seeing it was only ten past six.

"I don't know," Neville admitted. "It's probably potions. I'm really clumsy…" Harry smiled faintly.

"It's fine, I'll help you out Nev," the other boy said as he stood. "C'mon, let's get ready then we can go to breakfast and study a bit. We've got History for our first period, we can spend it reading and then some more after Herbology if you're that worried."

"That'd help a lot Harry," Neville said. Harry shrugged off his flimsy nightshirt and Neville's eyes widened a bit. Harry was remarkably slender.

"You need to eat more," Neville poked his friend's side making him squeak in surprise and swat at his hand as he held in a giggle. "You're ticklish?" Neville said with a smile as he poked him again.

"Hey!" Harry choked out around a laugh turning on the shower and splashing his friend who ended up sputtering himself. "Gotcha!" Neville merely laughed and started changing out of his clothes as well. Before long the duo were out of the room, only stopping once when Neville forgot his gloves for Potions. Breakfast went by easily, the pair of them one of the firsts there and the tables mostly empty. Harry showed Neville the different cuts on samples of their food, as well as the different chops, mashes, and grinds. He even demonstrated the different ways to stir and the proper grip the boy should hold a knife, something he learned as his family's house boy and general cook. By the time they got to History all of Hufflepuff was sneakily peppering the pair with questions and reviewing for their afternoon class. Potions was considered the scariest class based on what they heard from other students. Extra practice, explanation, and even demonstration done rather secretly in both of their morning classes and lunch was comforting. Finally the mass of first year Hufflepuffs entered the Potion classroom. Harry paired with Neville who seemed to twitch with nerves. Harry's carefully organized station was copied in every spot, on every lab table, almost to an exact replica. The loud slam of the door echoed through the room and out glided was Gryffindor's greatest foe, or at least that was what the most hot-headed ones thought. Harry just smiled at the rather imposing and spookily dressed and scarily scowling figure of his potion professor, Severus Snape.

* * *

A/N: Yes! I for some reason thought this chapter wasn't done. It is. I'm an airhead. I have a few more chapters done and I'm decided on doing a mass update, thanks for all the patience and support!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hate, hate, _**HATE**_ flash drives. I seem to be cursed by them. I have no luck where they're involved and they seem to constantly break or become lost, so my apologies with this late update. Classes and college got in the way as well. I'll try to be more disciplined.

*super aggravated*

Since I lost roughly two chapters and my general notes… I had to rewrite all of these chapters. I hope you in joy them.

Again, my apologies.

Rating: K-T as usual

Warnings: None, language perhaps? Slight bashing of Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

Harry felt rather impressed at how imposing Professor Snape made himself and did his best to assist his housemates in keeping calm and not cause any accidents while brewing.

Severus Snape, on the other hand, was just relieved that Lily's son had her knack for potions and had taken it on himself to assist and watch over his fellow Hufflepuffs. It seemed that Longbottom, much like his father and mother before him, was far too nervous to be a decent potioneer if left alone. Wincing, the Potion Master watched as the tall first year stopped another accident from happening.

Once again, _thank Merlin for Harry._

* * *

"Don't add the quills yet!" Harry yelped as he stilled Neville's hand before smacking another Hufflepuff's shoulder pausing them. Severus hid some of his own exasperation and amusement as the tall quarter-giant was immediately the center of attention to every table around him. "You have to take the potion off the fire and allow it to cool for five minutes and _then_ add _exactly __**two **_quills…" He demonstrated moving his off the fire with his heat-resistant dark blackish-brown dragon hide gloves before turning over a five minute hourglass, one of a set for beginner potioneers Severus had advised him to get. The others immediately copied and when the hourglass' top portion emptied he began adding the quills followed by five firm stirs clockwise. He carefully waved his wand over it and he was finished, the pink smoke rising off of it. Neville copied him painstakingly and grinned when his cauldron's smoke turned salmon, as near as correct as he could get it. Professor Snape was rather terrifying, but Harry was very calming to be around.

"Good," Severus drawled as he trailed past. "No explosions," his voice was tinged in well-hidden relief. His gaze shot across the room.

"Do not add those quills yet!" He snapped at a nervous Ravenclaw who jerked back in surprise. "Are you trying to blow yourself up, you ignorant twit?! Or are you merely deaf and blind, thus incapable of properly following the instructions presented to you?!" The girl, Mandy Brocklehurst, nodded hurriedly and yanked her sweaty hand gripping the quills back, dumping them onto the table before accidentally knocking her pestle and mortar into the cauldron. Her face dramatically paled when it bubbled ominously. Harry, having watched in equal horror, already guessed what was going to happen, his summer, supplementary reading coming in hand, and blanched.

"DOWN!" Harry yelled and all of the first years dropped as the professor cast an immediate dual containment ward and shield around the cauldron with an almost angry snap of his wand. They heard the rather disconcerting explosion that issued moments later and Neville cautiously peeked over the preparation table in muted surprise and shock. Where there once sat a new cauldron gurgling with its first potion was a blackened crater and a rather disturbing green and purple smoke wafting up from some strange gelatinous ooze that seeped down what remained of Mandy's half of the metal and stone preparation table.

Severus noted the need for a headache-relieving potion with a single face rub filled with irritation.

"That," Severus said pinching his nose tiredly and in clear aggravation, hoping to relieve some of the pressure building up, "is why I expect you to _only get what you need from the supply room!_ Twenty points from Ravenclaw and a six inch essay on why the explosion happened! I expect it by next class, no extensions or exceptions!" She squeaked and bobbed her head. He swung and faced Harry who was still rather pale. "Twenty points to Hufflepuff for recognizing the dangerous addition to an already volatile potion, and another ten for properly alerting fellow students to imminent danger, Mr. Potter."

"Th-thank you, Professor Snape," Harry said a bit shakily.

"Credit where credit is due, Mr. Potter," the man said simply before stomping over to the Ravenclaw side of the room and watching them all like an overly paranoid buzzard.

The rest of the class was even more stifling after that.

"I think I need more practice," Oliver said face white. His potion's smoke was much darker than Neville's, though luckily in the right color spectrum, and the potion a bit too watery. Hannah and Susan immediately nodded, remembering their conversation on the train with Harry, and seeing the proof first hand. The rest of the Hufflepuffs immediately turned to Harry, with their newer Ravenclaw acquaintances and friends glancing towards him as well. Harry took one look at their pleading expressions and sighed, rubbing his own forehead before drawing his hands in frustration through his hair.

"I'll see what I can do." He said in defeat.

Severus only felt a small well of sympathy.

Harry immediately glanced at him and the well turned into sour annoyance before he too sighed, giving in.

Anything that prevented explosions was good in his book.

* * *

Hermione Granger was on a mission. Bushy hair billowing behind her, she hunted her prey like the lioness she was. Striding down the hallways, lugging her uncharmed and weighty leather shoulder bag behind her, her honey colored gaze darted around rapidly searching for her target.

'He's not here,' she thought in desolation as she searched for what should have been an easily found and identified figure. He was taller than practically everyone in the school after all! Hearing some rather young sounding laughter and chatter, she instantly followed it, eyes narrowed in concentration. Finally coming to a window she looked out it and down finding a group of first year Hufflepuffs picnicking in a meadow-like area between the Hogwarts Greenhouses and the Quidditch field overlooking the lake. Catching sight of the tallest male student in the school, her brain instantly mapped the quickest route to get to him.

"Found you," she whispered and sped off.

Her prey, meanwhile, flipped through another book on wandlore while silently enjoying the company of his fellow students and Housemates.

* * *

Though they'd only known each other for a little over three weeks, the Hufflepuffs were a tight-knit group that slept, ate, played, and studied together. All of them were either friendly, hardworking, loyal, or a combination of the three. Neville sat quietly next to his new best friend as they both read the books Ollivander sent to Harry, fascinated by the different woods used. He wanted to read up on as much of it as he could before he got his wand over break. His grandmother having conceded after being 'brought to the light.' His grandmother had finally been jointly visited by the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Head of Houses and subsequently reamed out for her negligence and magical stunting.

It had led to a very long and tear splattered letter arriving the next day as well as a rather awkward Floo call that evening. Neither was especially good at expressing themselves to the other and stumbled through the conversation. Luckily, Professor Sprout had mediated though the hour and a half long session and repaired some of the damages between the two family members. It seemed that Dowager Longbottom had, and was, suffering from a form of acute depression that left her largely unable or prepared to care for a young infant after her only son's death. Never the healthiest of women or the luckiest of mother's, the grayed and wrinkled matriarch had the roughest of times in her pregnancies, four of which that ended in miscarriage and two that resulted in a stillborn. Her dedication, and the need, for an heir for the Longbottom line had resulted in her precious Frank.

The loss of him had struck her so hard she'd been unconsciously substituting her own son's image over her grandson's. Due to the fact Frank had been largely raised by her husband and an au pair, since she had been severely weakened by the birth for a number of years, Augusta had no idea how to properly look after her grandson thus leaving it up to her house-elves and her brother, since she was unable to trust any foreign presence around her grandchild. This proving to be the mixed blessing since Algie _had_ dropped Neville 'accidentally', Harry wasn't at all convinced it hadn't been on purpose, from a window when he was younger.

Harry's situation, however, was much different. Reconciliation, in all of the Head of Houses' and school nurse's opinion, was impossible, no matter what Professor Dumbledore tried to say. Professor Snape had, just like he thought to himself during their day at Diagon Alley, immediately recommended to Professor Sprout that Harry could use a full medical check as well as an eye exam the day after he learned what house the Potter heir was in. Thus the following week the tallest first year, along with Neville who needed his core checked out to see if anything had happened to it over the years of forced attempted activation, had been brought to Hospital Wing. Harry's eyesight, while rather terrible, had been actually fixable with a modern potion for correcting the eyesight of those under the age of magical maturity (the age of magical maturity being seventeen for males and fifteen for females). The nurse Madam Pompfrey had sat both boys down and done deep intensive medical scans before beginning a heavy regiment of potions, to both boys' mutual disgust.

Harry had a number of nutritional deficiencies due to his magical creature heritage and the Dursley's long term abuse. He was also treated to a full array of medical vaccinations the Dursley's had missed, both Muggle and Magical before an extensive diagnosis charm. The matronly women had been startled to find a large amount of magical residue lingering on him, something Neville had in small amounts, due to his necessary and near constant use of wandless Magic to keep himself alive during his younger years. Most of the residue was non-harmful, like the one that kept his hair from being cut unless he wished for it; however, Madam Pompfrey had blanched terribly at the overtly black and malicious residue that resided in and around Harry's lightning bolt scar.

"That will need to be removed," she had stated quite hotly.

"How?" Professor Sprout asked with trepidation. Neville was on another bed unable to listen in but watching attentively. The obvious distress on both women's face worried him, and Harry's confused but equally concerned look merely confirmed it.

"I don't know." She admitted, warily running scan after scan and coming up with no definite solution. "I'll have to talk to Severus and perhaps a specialist…This is far outside of my expertise." Pompfrey stated as her mouth firmed and she glared at the black spot on the rather blue cloud laced with gold that represented Harry's magic. Amazingly a barrier like protrusion had formed around the nasty tumor keeping whatever the residue was separate from the rest of Harry's, as the hippies would put it, 'aura.'

"Very well," Pomona said, not at all pleased to know her tallest, and youngest, 'Puff would have to put up with it for the time being. As a gardener she recognized malignant growth when she saw it and she wished her handy garden shears could clip it free of Harry like the blackened or dead growth she cleaved free of her precious plants. Harry then had a full medical work up that left the usually formidable and stonewall Poppy Pompfrey cursing and worked up to a frenzy.

"You're done, Mr. Potter," her voice stated with the faintest of quivers and Pomona had left the room briefly, furious as the parchment detailing Harry's injuries grew to a sickening length. She immediately returned with the other female head of house, who looked just as pinched and distraught when she saw the length of the roll.

Harry had then been given some potions that knocked him out and all three older women acted highly unprofessional and knocked back a mix of a calming potion and Scottish whiskey in front of an impressionable student.

Neville merely watched this in astonishment before being subject to the same thing and his own nap, courtesy of a potion.

Neville's treatment and medical exam went better, slightly. It turned out that Neville's magic _was_ largely active when interacting with plants, much like his maternal grandmother's Joselyn Smith nee Shrewhold. It's only act of visible active magic was, to the group of women's dismay, when Neville had been dropped from the third story window right after his ninth birthday and had thus activated to bounce him to safety. His blood sugar and weight was a little high for someone is age, but that was easily fixed with a healthier diet and more exercise. However, what set all three women off again was the beginnings of _irreparable_ damage the chubby blond's core had suffered. McGonagall had exploded into angry Scottish Gaelic while Sprout's usually kind smile had vanished to be replaced with a heavily disapproving flat line of rage. Pompfrey looked ready to renounce her healer oaths and go after someone with her wand.

Thus both boys were subjected to a large amount of potions; Neville's to correct the spider-web thin cracks in his core and even out his sugar levels, while Harry had the misfortune of a large series of nutrition potions for his barely above emancipated status.

All of that had been two Fridays before.

However, let's get back to the lioness about to pounce on her chosen gazelle.

* * *

"Found you!" a triumphant voice hissed. The relaxing Hufflepuffs glanced up sharply, in surprise, stilling in their activities; Ernie, along with Justin, Oliver, Zacharias paused in their game of Gobstones while Susan, Hannah and Megan paused in making the flower jewelry they'd been piecing together while gossiping. Wayne glanced up from an essay while Harry merely arched a brow and used his finger to bookmark his spot before shifting into a better position to meet the steady and rather irritated glare of the bushy haired and first year know-it-all, Hermione Granger.

"Granger," Harry said, semi-cautiously. The fizzy haired girl continued to scowl at him, her heavy bag dumped to ground in a tired heap before her as her shoulders bounced with each heavy and gasping breath, her fingers clenching and unclenching around the cloth strap. She looked quite tired, he noted.

Neville glanced up from his book as well, a bit annoyed with the girl who was busy forcing herself on the group. Granger's mere presence was grating. She nagged, badgered, interrupted, hand-waved, and made herself a general annoyance in and out of class. Several Gryffindors had complained about her, while a number of Ravenclaws had taken exception to being compared to her. Yes, they were interested in knowledge, but they weren't obnoxious teacher pets like the girl seemed to be trying to be.

They like learning. They didn't, however, flaunt theirs like it was about to go out of style, thank you very much.

Quite frankly, none of the Hufflepuffs were all that happy to see her. Their general kind natures kept them from out-right saying so though.

"Can we help you with something?" Neville asked in an impatiently polite tone. She growled at him for a second, her gaze flitting to him before wrenching back to Harry determinedly.

"I heard from Professor McGonagall that you have the highest grades in Potions in the entire first year." She stated blatantly, her gaze sharp and assessing. Harry blinked at her.

"So?" He queried. He was a bit surprised by that little tidbit, but then again he _did_ lead a study group under the stern man's gaze once a week every Saturday night, bringing all of the first year Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's Potion skills up. The man was considering make it a requirement for all first years to have such a session, but hadn't come to a decision yet.

"_I_ want to be the best I can be in the class, but I haven't gotten higher than an EE yet on anything I turn in to Professor Snape, I barely scrape an Acceptable sometimes." she snapped.

"And that's Harry's problem how?" Zacharias interrupted. Since the beginning of school he had grown fonder of the quarter-giant, and while not the nicest person, he was more than willing to direct any animosity towards those outside his house in protection and defense of those in it. Plus, both Harry and Neville were surprisingly able at their different respective fields. Harry dominated in Potions, was surprisingly good at DA and Charms, a prodigy even in the former, never mind Quirrell's sputtering, and had a firm grip on Transfiguration. Neville was similar having a dominating presence in the greenhouses and a surprising grasp on both History and Astronomy. His theory and practical was a little weak albeit at time, however, they all blamed having a wand that wasn't a perfect match. He _was_, indeed, catching up in leaps and bounds compared to that first Transfiguration class.

"I was hoping you could help," her light brown eyes grew in size and turned watery, an obvious attempt at puppy-eyes, her hands clasped under her chin. Harry stared at her not at all moved.

"Uh, Granger, not to sound rude or anything, but it doesn't _sound_ like you need any help," he said hesitantly. She huffed and the scowl returned.

"I don't get how you're doing better than me though!" She said angrily.

"Are you saying it is impossible for someone to do better than you Granger?" Susan asked sharply. The Gryffindor instantly backpedalled.

"N-no, I'm just frustrated! He never calls on me in class, even though I know every answer!" She huffed. The whole group exchanged a look.

"Professor Snape doesn't call on Harry either, y'know," Oliver chirped, "He picks the least knowledgeable person usually." He grimaced remembering when he got caught one day with a flurry of question. He'd squeaked by barely and earned an EE on his potion. 'Thank Merlin for Harry,' he thought glancing at the quarter-giant gratefully. The other boys snickered in agreement before Ernie nudged Justin playfully.

"Which means Justin," Ernie said with a snicker. His Muggleborn friend scowled at him good-naturedly, although it was true. Usually the other Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws got chosen besides Harry, namely him. After their second class of this, and one tutoring session, Justin had complained during the general study session all first years were required to attend, this time Professor Sprout heading it, and Harry had speculated on it. Overhearing the comment, Professor Sprout had only nodded. Severus had, along with the other teachers to some lesser degree, had complained about Granger's determined hand waving. Something about having no interest in teaching someone who had no imagination outside of a book and school work, or what not, had been his sneered opinion. Harry's conclusion that the teacher knew he was able to, and that others might not, was mostly correct.

"Some teachers just don't choose a student when they know the kid can answer, it lets them see who truly doesn't understand, or needs help," Wayne said with a nod. The know-it all's mouth dropped open.

"So you're saying… I'd do better if I wasn't constantly trying to answer questions in his class?" She asked in disbelief.

"You'd annoy him less, most likely," Zacharias muttered. Wayne nodded before studying her bushy hair.

"Maybe it's her hair?" Wayne asked Harry. The quarter-giant had gone over proper safety procedures; something that was at the back of one of is supplementary books, with all of the Hufflepuffs after their second lesson. Especially since Padma Patil's hair had nearly caught on fire accidentally when she leaned too close to her cauldron and the ends had brushed albeit dangerously close to the open flame.

"My hair?" She said dryly, not getting the point.

"You do pin it back when you're in lab right?" Wayne queried. She shook her head.

"Reckless endangerment of life and limb or possible interference in potions with use of an unnecessary or neutral ingredient," Harry said with a nod, quoting two different comments from one of his books. Professor Snape was just like a chemistry teacher, albeit those teachers would have thrown her out of the class until she rectified the matter, and just as hard-up about it. However, since this was a magical Professor Snape didn't have that privilege it seemed to evict someone based on how they dressed. "That's a demerit for you right there. Hannah got a potion knocked down from an EE to an A last week for wearing her hair loose. It's too dangerous to leave long hair free or long sleeves and loose jewelry on in the Potion classroom."

"Never doing that again," she grumbled. That would teach her to oversleep and ignore Harry's warning on a Potion day. She and the rest of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls carried extra hair ties in their bags from then on.

"So you're saying…" Granger tried to surmise.

"Hold back on the hand-waving and keep your hair out of the way and you might do better." Neville advised. He paused then continued, "You could also stop in to ask him some questions as well, just don't badger him." Neville manfully ignored the accidental pun that had some of their group giggling. "He does expect a different kind of written essay than the other professors." They'd learned that tidbit when Harry and Susan had gone to see why she'd done so horribly. The regular five paragraph essays other teachers accepted, albeit a bit grudging apparently, were not what he expected. Instead he wanted a summary of the effects on any potion he assigned for class or homework, followed by a brief history and the listing of the ingredients with the student going into greater detail over each one and their interactions via the type of cut, order they went into and with the other ingredients. "He does have office hours posted on the supply room door." With that the group dismissively turned away from her.

The oh-so-mighty and knowledgeable Hermione Granger stomped away embarrassed. All of the things they'd said had been obvious once she thought of it, and even more something she'd done before with her advanced classes and summer studies.

Plus one more thing struck her, digging into her craw. Her mother had always told her that her over-exuberant attitude would put some people off.

"You need to understand that not everyone is as curious or as knowledgeable as you, Hermione Jean," her mum had commented during one of her tantrums when she was younger over a brush off by a prospective playmate. "You need to take others into consideration and tone it down, or they'll ignore you."

She had never taken that to heart however, though it poked up in her mind from time to time when people quickly cut ties from her.

She'd also never thought a teacher would do it as well.

* * *

Draco Malfoy fumed. While he was able to one up that blasted Weasley fairly easily, he sneered at the memory of the redheaded buffon, he hadn't been able to do anything to or with the Boy-Who-Lived as of yet. The blasted half-breed was always surrounded by those bloody Hufflepuffs!

While he wasn't scared of those duffers, he knew better than to take them on with only Crabbe, Goyle, and maybe Pansy backing him up. There was ten of them and only four of him. He knew when he was outnumbered!

Grumbling unhappily he stalked through the hall with his two companions, read bodyguards, worrying over his placement in school. While the fifth and seventh years depended on their OWLs and NEWTs for grade confirmation, the other years had magically spelled boards informing them of their status in the grade year. There were also a few boards for each year showing who was at the top of each class.

However, these only updated at the end of each month thus, unless you spoke to your Head of House or the specific teacher for your grade, you had to wait for them.

Stepping into the hall he sneered at the visible lack of Gryffindors, the notable exception the ever irritating, walk-encyclopedia that was that mudblood Granger. Glancing around he strode past her, she was busy studying her placement in History it seemed, and allowed his gaze to seek out the board he wished for. Seeing the board with a large cauldron with a one emblazoned in silver on the center he smirked.

There was no way he wasn't the best in potions in the entire year. His godfather was, after all, the instructor and a potion master. Filled with remarkable arrogance and certainty only being a pureblood could bring out, he stepped in front of it and looked at the very first name on the list.

Harry Potter.

Instant double-take.

If Draco had been drinking he would have spat the liquid out like a plebian due to the shock.

He wasn't able to prevent the indignant shriek of disbelief and rage however.

* * *

Harry and Neville were busy on their Transfiguration homework, diligent in their attempt to understand and keep up since it was their second most difficult class. Working on getting the theory and wand motions down, neither noticed the presence bearing down on them in their comfortable little alcove where they could look out and see the lake.

"Potter!" The figure's voice snarling at a decibel that was sure to give Madam Pince a headache and the owner a detention caught both Hufflepuff boys' attention though. Almost as if planned, their heads shot up in sync and surprise as the irate figure of the ponce Malfoy came at them in a fashion both were astonished at. His lumbering bookends stumped rather quickly after him.

Who knew the usually rather slothful noble sons' could move faster than a lazy swagger or weary lumber?

"You cheater!" The blond scion snarled.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in surprise.

"How can a filthy half-breed like you be at the top of first year Potions?!" He roared.

"I study." He looked pointedly down at the books and scrolls of parchment that littered the paper. "I also do weekly revision with Professor Snape during his first year Potions review and tutoring session held for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." That brought the blond up short.

"Weekly revision and tutoring session?!" The blond repeated his mouth dropping open. The next part of the sentence caught up with him, "_For Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?!"_

"Yes," Neville answered this time, the pale gray eyes turning to him, "Our whole period wanted to get better grades and learn better preparation and potion habits so asked Harry for help. He in turn told us he couldn't handle twenty or so students and turned to Professor Snape to see about setting something up. We meet weekly after lunch for two hours of revision and homework help. We even split our time between essay writing and potion preparation sometimes."

"He helps you with your essays?" Draco thought only Slytherins got that sort of help.

"He is quite willing to give out what he expects on his essays if you ask him. Harry and Susan learned it when they went to his non-house office hours." Neville continued explaining.

"If you and the other Slytherins want to review with Professor Snape or an early look on how the potion is supposed to look, you could set one up with him." Harry suggested before looking over their shoulders and wincing. "You'll probably want to wait until after Madam Pince is done with you though." The normal pallor of the Slytherin, that appeared when the anger drained out of him due to the two Hufflepuff's explanation, turned a pasty white then green when a claw-like hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Shouting in the library, as well as doing so with vulgar words," she hissed before taking hold of his ear earning a yelp of pain and dismay with the disciplinary maneuver. "I think we need to have a talk on proper decorum and courtesy in a learning environment, Mr. Malfoy." Crabbe and Goyle were left behind rather fruitlessly as their bold leader was dragged away like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Both Hufflepuffs kept themselves from snickering, barely.

"Anything else?" Harry asked quite calmly.

Both just glanced at each other, and then shrugged.

"Y'know about any study groups for any other subjects?" Goyle, well they thought it was Goyle, they couldn't quite differentiate between Malfoy's muscle, asked.

"Which class?" Harry asked. Hufflepuff had a general one that was hosted by the two sixth year Prefects as well as a weekly revision class for both Charms and Herbology that was run by some NEWT level seventh years.

"All of them." Crabbe said plainly.

Both Harry and Neville sweat-dropped.

* * *

Harry and Neville left the library rather late that night after ending up inviting the rather formidable-looking Crabbe and Goyle to their study session. Both of the boys, apparently, were struggling with their course loads, and Harry realized why almost immediately. In Crabbe's case there was very little he could do. Harry suspected the other boy had a reading disability known as dyslexia. This learning disability switched the letters in a word or sentence around while he was reading, thus making it more difficult for him to understand the topics or follow the line of thought or even comprehending some things when spoken or speaking. Crabbe on the other hand, had difficult focusing which Harry suspected might be ADHD or AHD. He was barely able to read without quickly losing interest. Both boys were better with verbal explanations or hands-on exercises because of this. However, their homework and test taking ability would suffer from it. This lead Harry to suggesting that both boys join their sessions on Saturday for Potions and practically ordering them to tell Professor Snape, under threat to do it himself, of their difficulties.

"You can't expect to do well if you don't allow yourself and others to insure you do," Harry said quite firmly. The unofficial head of Hufflepuff first years was instantly listened too and they both agreed. The duo had left after that leaving the two Hufflepuffs to return to their own separate work, since they were a day ahead of their compatriots in certain classes like History and Herbology.

"I'm surprised," Neville said as the two climbed down the center stairs to get to the dormitories, "I didn't know you could have learning difficulties like that."

"It's quite commonly diagnosed in the Muggle world," Harry replied. "I used to have classes with those that suffered from what Gregory and Vincent had."

"Really? Why?" Neville asked in surprise.

"Because of my height," Harry answered. "I didn't know I was part-giant, I thought I had a medical condition called Gigantism caused by a faulty pituitary gland. I was relieved when I found out I wasn't to be honest." Harry answered quietly.

"Eh?" Neville's surprise was apparent on his face. The taller first year smiled a bit bitterly.

"Those with Dwarfism or Gigantism, like I thought I had, usually have numerous medical difficulties Neville. Most people who suffer from Gigantism suffer all their lives. Their bodies can't support their enhanced height and weight and it kills them or creates complications that eventually do." Harry finished explaining. "The tallest man in the world in history was like this, he had to get special metal instruments added to his legs since they couldn't fully support his weight. The instruments eventually led to a small injury that caused an infection and fever resulting in his death at the age of twenty-two."

"Medical knowledge nowadays helps elongate ou—their lifetimes, but it doesn't always make it better." He finished.

"Oh." They were quiet for a few moments when suddenly the landing beneath their feet suddenly jerked.

"Whoa!" Neville nearly shouted and he stumbled back almost falling off. Harry's quick grab, however, hauled him away from the perilous edge and against the tall boy protectively.

"Close one there, Neville," Harry said a bit shakily. "I didn't think the stairs moved this late at night," the boy stated glancing over the edge warily. The staircase swung until it stopped them in a place that had both of them surprised and wary.

"Isn't that the left hand corridor landing?" Neville asked nervously.

"For the third floor?" Harry replied, "Yes, yes it is. However, this staircase, to my recollection, never maneuvered itself to that landing ever."

"What are we going to do?" Neville queried, glancing around worriedly. "This is the only way down. If we go back up we'll be late for curfew."

"We'll be late," Harry said firmly, "Let's go see if we can't find a Prefect or something and report this. This doesn't seem right. We can use the excuse of being out later than we're used to and a bit lost. We _are_ first years," he said. Neville nodded shakily and they went back up the stairs and found themselves on the left hand fourth floor not too far from the Charms classroom.

"There's Professor Flitwick's office, let's go talk to him," Harry stated. Neville nodded and they both went to the door and knocked.

"Come in," the familiar jovial voice called out.

"Professor Flitwick?" Harry said as they stepped in.

"Oh! Hello boys!" The Charms professor said happily as he motioned them to come closer to his desk. "How can I help you?" He studied them carefully, knowing the difficulties they both had struggled against, and feeling a bit of camaraderie with the young Potter due to his creature status.

"We were wondering if you could give us some directions," He answered, "the stairs moved quite unexpectedly and nearly directed us to the third floor corridor we're forbidden from going to." The professor startled at that.

"That's impossible," he said hopping down from his stack of books and waddling quickly from the room. "I charmed those stairs to only move at the Headmaster's or a teacher's direction when not on my specified schedule."

"I'm sorry sir, but we were on it when it swung around." Neville said as the two followed the diminutive Head of Ravenclaw out of his classroom. The Charms professor reached the landing and scowled as he watched the stairs move.

"I not understand this at all!" He growled, "I organized the charm to move only at certain times and in certain directions to keep the third corridor left hand passage properly restricted. There should be no movement after dinner until an hour after curfew! And even then the stairs shouldn't move in that direction! I'll have the head of whoever dared to go against my specifications!" Both Hufflepuff first years exchanged a surprised glance.

"Stay here, Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, while I see to this." Professor Flitwick ordered sharply.

"Of course," Harry said worriedly, while thinking, 'it was too convenient that it moved while I was on the stairs with no witnesses but Neville, but was this a conspiracy or am I over thinking it?'

* * *

A/N:

I am not ashamed to say I didn't think of the fact Harry would probably be thought to having Gigantism until now and subjected to Muggle pituitary medicine. It was a bit of inspiration that just struck my fancy here and now. The fact that the medicine wouldn't be working, since it wasn't a pituitary problem or at least nothing that could be fixed, meant that Harry would be faced with the realistic problem and eventuality of passing away from the genetic disposition of the disease. It is an actual death causing condition.

I think this would contribute to his general humbleness and quietly mature attitude. The slip of tongue further relays this, since he is _still_ dealing with the fact he isn't going to up and die from the fact his body is betraying himself.

There are very few eleven year olds who top six feet after all, if any at all.

In fact, comparative to the tallest man in history, Robert Wadlow, he's a bit shorter, the former Illinois native having been 6'11" (2.11m) tall at eleven. Of course, Harry weighs less, but is a respectable 170 lb, which is just on the edge of the recommended weight 181-227lb and on the small side, but it's the Dursleys of course.

Also! The plot thickens! Dun dun dun! Very proud of that cliffhanger, enough said.

Please Review and send any questions you may have! I do apologize once more for the late update.


End file.
